Something I will never forget
by Hakuai-animelover135
Summary: Sun and Moon. Light and Dark. Life and Death. A story about two siblings was raised in vampire sorceress family. But they are separated from birth. When these 2 are fated to meet again. what Adventure they will go through? Jack,Glen,Lacie, Oc story.
1. Chapter 1

**"Chapter 1"**

**"This is where we begin..."**

**It's a sunny day and the sun shine through one of the Vessalius  
>window's room. A man just woken up from his slept and get ready to<br>dress up. He wear his turquoise jaket with black thick linen and white  
>dots on the edge, a black vest, white pants, white boots and a tie<br>that is like a bunch of flower.**

**The man eat his breakfast, wipe his mouth and excuse himself to go  
>out . He take his red cloak and went outside. He whistle a happy tune<br>when he walk in the forest. With a calm and steady movement. Suddenly  
>he sees a big apple tree with a lot of fruit grow there. Thinking<br>itself it would be nice to try one.**

**He climb the tree and went to the tallest place where most of the  
>fresh and delicious apple grow there. He pick one and bite a little to<br>taste it. He can feel the sweet and juicy flavor in his mouth and  
>continue eating it until it finish.<strong>

**After he's done he decide to take and collect the apple. He pick it  
>one by one. When he tried to grab the furthest one at the end he fall<br>down from the tree and land his head and body on the ground.**

**"Ouch..." Said he while rubbing his head**

**Then the apple that he pick fall and hit his head making the pain got worse.**

**" Owww that really hurt..." He groan**

**Then suddenly the wind blew his hair and leaf from the ground flew in  
>the air. When the wind stop the man saw an apple rolling and hit<br>something and then stop. He saw someone lying in the floor cover with  
>dark blue color hood.<strong>

**"Gaahh!" Shout him**

**The person didn't make a sudden movement at all. Just lying there and  
>the position is the same as before. Jack move forward to take a closer<br>look and it's a women judging by her long hair and lips too.**

**" I wonder where's she's came from?" Ask Jack in his mind**

**" Hey wake up" Jack tried to wake her up. He tried to give a little  
>push and called her " hey wake up! Wake up!"<strong>

*****  
><strong>  
>" Wake up! Wake up dear"<p>

The little girl open her eyes and yawn. She look at her mother who is  
>calling her.<p>

" Mother... What is it?"

" We have to go"

"Where?"

" I'm taking you out from this place and live with us"

" You mean you and sister?"

" Yes dear"

The girl quickly get up from her bed and change her cloth and pack her  
>stuff. Her mother was smiling looking at her daughter so happy.<p>

After she's done her mother take her to the old stairway that is made  
>of stone or brick and quietly went down.<p>

The mother and girl ran to the door after they finish walking  
>downstairs, they rush quickly so they won't be caught.<p>

" Hurry! before he find out"

" But how about he does find out?"

" I don't want to think about it, right now we have to leave"

Suddenly a man appear and stood in front of the women. Before the  
>women could stop running the man slap her face, leaving her fall to<br>the ground and let the girl fall too.

" How dare you take my property? I won't allow you!"

" She's my child and shame yourself called your own daughter a  
>property, she's not a thing to play with!"<p>

" Shut up! She's the leader and heir to this family and she's not  
>going anywhere until she's ready yet"<p>

" Well I won't let you, I'll take her and bring it to me"

" To that insignificant new husband of yours? How foolish!"

" He's not what you think"

" Well I guess you leave me no choice" the man raised his hand and  
>strong magic power came and form a circle. " I'll just have to kill<br>you then"

" How could you be so treacherous to your wife?"

" Your not my wife anymore!"

When he almost aim his power to her the girl stop him by clutching his stomach.

" Father stop! Please, I'll do as you say"

The magic disappear from his hand and he lift his arm down.

" Well do you look at that, she choose me instead of you" said the man  
>arrogantly<p>

"Wrong! I did it to protect mother!"

"...but"

" Mother it's alright, I'll be fine. I promise"

The women tried to get up her knees slowly and then clean the dirt on  
>her clothes.<p>

" Well what are you waiting for? Go away!" Command the man

Without no choice she left and regret didn't bring her child with her.  
>Before she went out of the door she say sorry to the girl and her face<br>is sad.

The girl know the consequence of choosing staying with her father  
>and regret of not going with her mother. But she doesn't mind at all<br>because this is something she will get used to it in the future...

***  
><strong><br>The women open her eyes and saw rain coming down. It's raining too  
>back when she was separated from her parent. After that incident she<br>never saw her mother anymore or her sister that is. She turn her  
>position and facing the sky up.<strong>

**" Hey there, I see you're awake"**

**She saw a blond man tied in long pony tail braid. She didn't make move  
>and just stared at him.<strong>

**" Umm sorry did I disturb you?"**

**"No not really I was getting ready to go anyway" said the girl arrogantly**

**Then she wake up and found a jacket with emerald color in her lap. She  
>could guess that it belong to this man.<strong>

**" Hmm... Your from a rich family right?"**

**"Yeah, how do you know?"**

**" Isn't it obvious from your clothing style"**

**" Oh right...hehehehe"**

**suddenly the man sneeze a couple of time.**

**He wipe his nose with his hand that cover with white gloves. The  
>women put his jacket into his shoulder and offer a handkerchief.<strong>

**" Ah gomen and thank you"**

**" I'm the one who should thank you" said the women**

**After he wipe his noose he give the handkerchief back and the women take it.**

**" My name is Jack, what's yours?" Said Jack, smiling and offer his  
>hand to help her.<strong>

**" Why should I tell my name to a stranger?"**

**"Eh? Because I just told mine"**

**" It's your own decision, I never ask"**

**" True.. But at least introduce yourself to the person who is just  
>nice to you"<strong>

**" How foolish. You do it with your own will, it's not my business"**

**Jack find this women a little bit amusing rude to him. But he doesn't  
>care since she's right and is used to this kind of people.<strong>

**" Hahahahaha your weird" laugh Jack**

**" How weird?"**

**" Because ladies never talk like that, they know manner and respect  
>also etiquette. And especially they never sleep in the forest because<br>they hate getting dirty."**

**" That's for a foolish, simple minded, and coward lady"**

**" Wow... Hahahaha I never thought you said that, aren't you a lady yourself?"**

**"Hmph I'm a lady but not that kind of fools"**

**" Hahahaha, You really have a funny way to describe it"**

**" And your such an annoying and loud spoken guy" said her**

**Hearing that it make Jack laugh more and loud.**

**" Well at least your honest"**

**" Hah yeah whatever"**

**The women tried to get up but the ground was too slippery after the  
>rain for her to stand up. Jack offer his hand again and this time she<br>accept it.**

**" Well looks like this time I owe you"**

**" Greeting Jack, my name is Ellie Harrington" said Ellie while shaking  
>his hand. Even though she's close to Jack, Jack couldn't see her full<br>face but he know she's a gorgeous one.**

**" Ohh so that's your name..."**

**" Well then if you will excuse me I will be on my way"**

**" Wait, what, where are you going?" Said Jack surprisingly**

**"Somewhere, I'm only a traveler after all"**

**" You mean your not from here?"**

**"Apparently no"**

**" I see..."**

**Ellie take his horse that she kept behind the tree and started  
>climbing up. Then she guide her horse to Jack.<strong>

**" See you soon" said Ellie**

**"Yeah See you..." Said Jack, placing his right arm at the back of his head**

**Then Ellie slowly disappear into the darkness along with her horse,  
>leaving Jack alone.<strong>

*******

**Jack finally arrive at the Baskerville area and he wear one of the  
>Baskerville's red cloak as always to hide his identity. He arrive at<br>one of the Baskerville garden and found his friend leaning under the  
>tree covered his body with shadow. So he walk there and tried to<br>approach him. But his movement was stop when he saw a lady with red  
>rose dress and her hair is tied at the back around.<strong>

**The lady didn't move at all, inface she's admiring something. So Jack  
>take this opportunity to greet her. When he almost get near her<br>suddenly the girl turned around and a blade pop out from her hand and  
>almost killed him.<strong>

**" My my such an improper lady you are"**

**" Who are you?" Ask the lady**

**" Oh don't worry I maybe a suspicious looking person but I'm a nobody"  
>answer Jack<strong>

**" anyone would have says " 'I'm not a suspicious one' "**

**"Ahahaha if I'm the one who caused the suspicious, but declare myself  
>not a suspicious person, wouldn't that make me more suspicious in<br>turn?"**

**"?"**

**" Jack... Stop teasing Charlotte" said his friend**

**" Charlotte! Then can I called you Lottie for short?"**

**"Huh?" She turned to him**

**Then he revealed his face and introduced his name and as a  
>insignificant music box maker.<strong>

*******

**" So tell me Jack, How did you meet master Glen?"  
>Ask lottie<strong>

**" Ahh is that what you called him as?"**

**"Just answer it!" Snap Lottie**

**" Hahahaha ok ok" laugh Jack**

**Lottie getting tired of Jack's attitude and want to kill him if it's  
>possible but Master Glen would not allow do such thing and also is not<br>what a proper lady should do.**

**" Well... It's a secret" said Jack**

**"Heh? Why?"**

**" Because it's something that Glen and I only can know" said Jack**

**"Well at least you ever tell one person"**

**"So far not yet"**

**" Hahh no matter how I force you to tell you will stay no aren't you?"**

**"Yup"**

**" Lottie" said Glen who suddenly went into the room and close the door.**

**"Ah-yes Master Glen" said Lottie blushing**

**" Master is enough" said Glen**

**" Oh ok Master"**

**" I have a mission for you"**

**"What is it?"**

**" I want you to check a town name Arriesal. There's been an incident  
>happening last night that an old keeper of an antique shop died.<br>There's rumor that someone last night saw someone escape through  
>rooftop and used some kind of magic to vanish into turn air"<strong>

**"Couldn't it be...?"**

**" We can't be sure that the cause is our traitor of the Baskerville"**

**" Ehh a traitor in Baskerville? I never know that!" Said Jack who is  
>surprised to know<strong>

**" Of course Master never tell you, it's because it's not your  
>business" respond Lottie sharply<strong>

**" Ah...soka...ahahaahaha..." Jack tried to laugh to cheer the  
>atmosphere but because Lottie stared at him angrily and fiercely he<br>didn't dare.**

**" Well get Fang, Doug and Lily to get ready, you will leave this  
>minute and don't reveal yourself in public also I have a friend in<br>that place, he's a Baskerville's member under my command and he will help you tell  
>everything"<strong>

**"Yes Master!"**

**Then Lottie quickly leave the room and shut the door.**

**"My you have such a loyal servants here"**

**"Hmph she's just obedient that's all" said Glen arrogantly**

**"Is that so...?"**

**Then Jack sip a cup of tea and put it on the plate. Look at his best  
>friend, Glen, who is staring at the window while folding his arm.<strong>

*******

**" Alright guys here we are! This is the city of Arriesal. Remember  
>what Master Glen told us. Never show yourself in public, is that<br>clear? Especially you lily"**

**" Yes Ma'am!"**

**" Now you're new here so stay close with us and learn what we do"**

**"Yes!" Said Lily, then Salute her**

**"Alright move out!"**

**Then the four of them disappear and went to the places where they send to.**

*******

**"Hmm it seems that I have to do a ritual to summon a servant. It seems  
>hard but it's easy for me to do it"<strong>

**"Because there's no impossible thing for us. Magical being"**

**Then the girl draw a circle like the diagram in the book. And then  
>do a language sign using hand signal. After that she chant the word.<strong>

_** Come forth to earth  
>And obey my command<br>Be one and stay by my side always  
>Never break apart<br>Until the time has come  
>Be sincere and true<br>Do as I command and feel the pain together  
>We are one and equal side<strong>_

**The magic circle glow red and a powerful energy flow around her. Then  
>it increases and one medium part of the forest glow red because of the<br>magic power. But strangely the trees are not burning; only a girl lay  
>there unconsciously.<strong>

*******

**" This is the crime scene Ms. Lottie, the man died by someone stabbing  
>his heart with knife that we found in the kitchen also judging from<br>the man eyes he just saw something scary and we found a choker that  
>might lead to our clue"<strong>

**" Hmm... Show me the choker" said Lottie**

**The Baskerville member give the choker to Lottie and Lottie receive it.  
>The color of the choker is dark purple and a diamond place on the<br>middle. It's a beautiful and look very expensive one.**

**" This must be from a royal family" said Lottie**

**"Yes it must be"**

**" Well then try to find the owner and we will report to our Master Glen!"**

**"Yes Ma'Am!"**

**The Baskerville's member leave the room, letting Lottie and her gang observe  
>the room. They went here and there to search for clues but couldn't<br>find anything beside the room is full of splatter of blood. Not in  
>ground but walls and ceiling too. The three of them find this<br>suspicious.**

**"Thank you for your cooperation today but we'll be leaving now" said  
>Lottie who is outside of the house and saying thanks to one of the<br>Pandora member who help her earlier.**

**" Well Lottie san should we get back to our master or book a place?" Ask Fang**

**" We better rest, since we all exhausted from our trip"**

**"Yes Lily want a nice bath and food too~"**

**" Listen here Lily this is not a vacation so you just have to eat  
>whatever we are given, understand?"<strong>

**" Yes..."**

**After a couple of meter walking they find an inn and stay there for  
>one night. They take turn to wash them self up and prepare their bed.<br>But before that they order food and the three of them eat first then  
>they can went to sleep.<strong>

*******

**A/N: well chapter one is done. I'm so happy :) . Please be nice to me  
>since this is my first time I make fanfic using english language and<br>if I can't describe some action or scene well forgive me I'm not good  
>at it. Give me critics and correct my mistake as you want. I don't<br>mind at all.**

**This is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" A shocking moment at the end"

It was quite and peaceful in the Baskerville's house. Glen still  
>looking at the window waiting for Lottie and her team arrive for news.<br>While Jack read books in Glen's room one by one and rummage through  
>his things.<p>

" It seems that Lottie and her team is long"

" They need time, this isn't ordinary case"

"Hmm...? What do you mean?"

"Jack... Do you know what kind of shop that I send Lottie and her  
>team is?" ask Glen seriously<p>

"Antique shop...?"

"More than that... That shop sell magical or spiritual thing. Like  
>terror card crystal ball, lucky charm and many more. Even some of them<br>is real"

" Hahahaha and you could tell them by seeing it? It could be fake you know"

"No... I sense them, I could feel some of it is real, I don't know why  
>but I had uneasy feeling whenever I come to that store"<p>

"What?"

" I don't know how the owner got it but one thing for sure all of that  
>stuff is not in our world neither in the abyss"<p>

" So you're saying..."

" He might be a magical creature or a sorcerer or something"

The room fell into silent and none of them can say anything. Then  
>Jack's face change from speechless into happy grin<p>

" AHAHAHAHA nice one Glen! There is no such things" laugh Jack

Upon hearing that Glen didn't get angry in fact he was smiling.

" Your right Jack maybe I'm just tired" said Glen, smirk

" Yeah you better rest, I can see you're tired"

"Yeah you're right" said Glen

Glen then look out from the window and walk out of from the room.  
>After he completely gone, Jack take the opportunity to look at the<br>window. Wondering what is Glen trying to see outside.

The Birds chirping, the sky is crystal blue and all the tree look  
>healthy and fresh. From the view you can see the sun shine to trees<br>and grass with beautiful and bright color.

Then Jack start to remember the mysterious women he meet in the wood.  
>She have a mysterious personality and Aura, unique and think<br>differently from any lady he meet also she seems gorgeous.

" I wonder what she's doing now? That girl... She's no ordinary  
>girl... I can see her life is full of mystery but she's able to be<br>calm and face it..." Think Jack

"Now's that something rare" chuckle Jack

***

Out in the woods, far from Baskerville's Mansion. Ellie slowly regain  
>conscious from the spell she used. Thin smock surround her but manage<br>to disappear after she wake up. She try to remember what happen before  
>she collapse.<p>

" hmm... Strange... When I do the ritual I felt my heart hurt so bad  
>every time it beat then I lose control of my magic and collapse"<p>

" But luckily it didn't go far"

Ellie slowly try to stand up but it's not easy since her head feel  
>dizzy and every time she walk her vision become blur or the world spin<br>around her.

Then she give up walking and lean one of the tree. Her breath was  
>short. She tried to breath in and out again and again.<p>

"Darn it... I never expected that it effect me so much"

"Well whatever the case I have to get up... I can't give up here"

She stand up again and continue walking even though she's still dizzy  
>until she find a place to stay.<p>

***

Meanwhile on the other side, Lottie and her team take a rest in the  
>town cafe. Lottie sip her cup of tea and Lily eat her sweet cake while<br>waiting for Fang and Dough return.

"Nyum! This cakes taste yummy!"

" Not bad I guess..."

"What are you talking about it just taste good as in the  
>Baskerville's mansion" then Lily take another bite and another until<br>she finish it.

"Geez you're so noisy at this morning" said Lottie

" Waiter I want more!" Shout Lily ignoring Lottie complement

" Got it!"

"Shut up, this isn't a place for you to shout" whisper Lottie

" Gomen..."

Then finally Dough and Fang show up from their investigation. Judging  
>from their faces it looks like they got nothing.<p>

" So... How is it?" Ask Lottie

" Gomen Lottie san..." Said Fang dissapointedly

" *sigh* I know it, it's look like we have to go back to master Glen  
>with no clue beside a choker" said Lottie<p>

"Ehh? We're not going to stay any longer?" Complain Lily

" Don't be silly, Lily! We're here on mission not vacation"

" Fine...fine you don't have to be so angry"

" Alright, let's go!" said Lottie

Then they all leave and paid the food. They walk on foot to come back  
>to the mansion. It's a long way but they're used to it but not for<br>Lily who just join the team. Every few minute she will take a break  
>and her team will scold her for being slow, so Fang have to carry her<br>along the way.

They finally arrive at the baskerville's mansion. They were expecting  
>the maid to greet them but someone else did.<p>

"Ohh you guys are back! Welcome home~" said Jack while running to them  
>with happy smile and cheerful attitude<p>

*doing*dong* bang* Lottie hit Jack in his head with her hand and angry  
>with him. Jack rub his head and there are 3 big bruises coming out<br>from his head and form like a mountain.

" Owww that hurt Lottie" said Jack

"What are you doing here?"  
>" Huh? As usual visit Glen"<p>

" That's not what I meant! Where's the maid? Don't tell me you have  
>been scaring them all again" said Lottie angrily<p>

"Well I don't know where they are ... And I haven't be scaring them  
>okay, it's just they're not here. Well few I guess but they're busy<br>with something"

"Hmm? If they're not here where are they?" Ask Fang

" Don't know probably they quit" said Lily

"That's nonsense!" Said Lottie

Then one of the maid come and rush to Lottie and her team.

" You're late" said Lottie

"I'm sorry Ms. Lottie it's just that we have a staff meeting" apologize the maid

" Staff meeting? For what?" Ask Lily

" Master Glen said tonight there's going to be a big party celebration"

" A party? Yipee!" Said Lily

" Hm? Is it for us?"

" Don't know, master Glen doesn't tell us"

" I bet it's for us! He want to congratulate our hard work and  
>return" said Lily<p>

" Don't be so simple minded, he never do that it must be something  
>important to held this kind of party" said Lottie<p>

" Well whatever it is we can get to eat delicious food"

" *sigh* "

" Well then shall I take your cloak and wash it?" Said the maid

" Ah yes" said Lottie " and I want a nice bath with warm water"

" Yes Ms. Lottie"

" I want to eat sweet and drink juice"

"Yes Ms. Lily"

" Me and dough just want to sleep in our room so please don't disturb  
>us" said Fang<p>

" Of course"

Then Lottie, Lily, Dough and Fang leave the maid behind and also  
>leaving Jack. They're were busy talking about tonight party. After<br>they all completely gone, Jack look at the maid and smile.

" Say do you know where's Glen is?" Ask Jack

"Hmm... He's probably in the garden"

" Ahh I see..."

" Well if you excuse me"

" Yes of course, you may go"

The maid bow to Jack and leave him. When the close is clear Jack walk  
>outside to find Glen but halfway to the door he heard Lottie Scream<br>his name in anger and he know he was done for if he stayed.

"JACK!"

"Oh oh I guess she find out, better hurry" think Jack

Then he scamper away leaving Lottie mad and the maid rush to her in confusion.

"What's wrong Ms. Lottie?" Ask one of the maid

"Jack...! I'm going to kill you"

"Eh?"Said the maid

***

On the other side Jack successfully escape from Lottie's fearsome  
>anger and was able to run without stopping. He ran to the farthest of<br>the wood and tried to find a hiding place as well as Glen. He ran so  
>long that his breath was cut in short so he just decide to walk and<br>enjoy his surrounding.

After a few minute , he find Glen sleeping under a tree with a little  
>bird on top of his head. He move forward, small and quite, to see Glen<br>clearer.

"What are you doing?" Ask Glen

"Ahahaha you awake already" laugh Jack

" So what are you doing here?"

"Running away from Lottie"

"Again?"

"Hahahah yeah"

Then Jack tried to pat the bird "ahh" but it flew before he could  
>reach it. Jack decide to sit with Glen under the tree and do some<br>talking before he really want to go back.

He and Glen have fun and relaxing time together but it was interrupt  
>when they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Jack stand up<br>while Glen just sit down, Jack move forward to take a closer look  
>while Glen lean to the tree.<p>

Jack almost trip the person who's lying on the floor he was surprised  
>to see it but not as surprised when he recognized the cloak the person<br>wear.

"That-that cloak...it couldn't be..."

" Jack! What's wrong? What is it?" Said Glen from far

Jack didn't answer his best friend. Making Glen curious for not  
>responding his question. So he decide to get up and walk up to him.<p>

"Jack..what's wrong?" Ask Glen one more time when he's near his best friend

Glen was surprised to see a women in cloak. But he was more surprised  
>that he knew this women very well. Not just knew he also fell in love<br>with her.

"L-L-Lacie..." Stammered Glen

"Glen... Is it possible? But I thought she's..."

"I...I don't know... But she's here"

"No it can't be... Lacie's was supposed to be cast out in abyss" think Glen

" We better get her inside the mansion now, looks like she's tired and  
>need a place to rest" said jack sternly to Glen<p>

Jack carried Lacie but he was stop by Glen because he want to carry  
>Lacie not Jack. Jack understand and let him without any complain.<br>Glen tried to take a closer to see if it's really Lacie. Her hair is  
>tied into two pony tails, her hairs is brown, same face and lips and<br>also dress before she disappear.

***

On the other side, Lotti was waiting Jack in the hallway. She walk  
>here and there multiple times waiting for Jack arrival and read to<br>scream into his ears.

When the door is open and she saw Jack came, without thinking she  
>quickly ran to him and began shouting and squeezing his neck tie<br>making him hard to breath.

"Jack! How could you go to my room without permission!"

"W-what?"

"Don't pretend! There are roses scatter everywhere, in my bed and the  
>floor" Scream Lottie<p>

"Oh that- well * cough* I didn't meant to.. I was greeting the maid  
>with my beautiful roses as usual but I made them startled and drop a<br>vase full of water... *cough* when I chase them I slip because of the  
>water in the floor and scatter flower everywhere"<p>

Then Lottie let go of Jack and Jack a couple of time and he finally  
>can breath normal again.<p>

"But I ask the maid she said doesn't know anything" said Lottie in confusion

" Probably a different one, there's a ton of different maid in here"

"I suppose so"

" And I tried to clean it honest"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you come back early than expected and I'm not used to cleaning stuff"  
>Said Jack "But that's not the problem now Lottie, we have to help<br>Glen" said Jack stand up and fix his clothes.

"Ehh? What happen to him?"

"Nothing... It's just that he's carrying someone and that certain  
>someone need a place to rest"<p>

"Who?"

"I think you know her"

Lottie look at Glen who appear behind Jack. He was carrying a women  
>with blue dress, brown dark color tied in two pony tails with two<br>ribbon and when Lottie saw her face she was surprised and have a  
>feeling she knew that person.<p>

"Master... Is that...?"

" Yes, it's Lacie, one of our baskerville fellow"

"Lacie.. But it I thought she's..." Think Lottie

" Lottie ask the maid to prepare her a bed and an extra clothes!" Command Glen

"Ah-Yes right away!"

Lottie then leave the Glen and the other. Following her master order.  
>Even though there's so many thing she want to ask but she could ask it<br>later on.

***

A/N: is it really Lacie? Or is it just someone else? It could be  
>Ellie but it's impossible, is it?<p>

Well you just have to wait for the next chapter to come out. Sorry if  
>my description is bad. I can't write long as any other people can.<p>

Sometimes I will used 1st person point of view and 3rd. Right now is  
>3rd point of view but I'll try first just a small part only.<p>

Sorry I have a bad onomatopeia ( can't spell it!).

R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Raining"

The evening is quickly approaching in the Baskerville's mansion. The sun is slowly setting down into horizon, painting the sky with the flaming hue of indigo and orange. The birds are chirping on the branches of the trees as they warn the humans of the end of the day before they return to their warm nests to prepare for the next day.

The girl that Jack and Glen believed is Lacie opened her eyes which bears the same color of the setting sun, and slowly regained her consciousness. She blinked to get a clearer view of her surrounding and get up slowly from her position to sit on the bed, frowning in confusion all the way.

She heard a knock on the double door that she believed to be leading outside, and the door slowly opened to reveal a man with black hair, black coats with red accent and black pants and black shoes to match. His face was very serious as he gazed at her approached her slowly, steadily and silently like a predator stalking its prey.

"Who are you?" Lacie asked as her body tensed, ready to flee or attack depending on the situation. The man in black in front of her scowled,

"Shouldn't it be me who ask you that question?" he asked back in a deep, calm voice with a hint of coldness that was shining from his dark violet eyes. "You were unconscious in my forest, I have all rights to take you to the court for slipping in, but I didn't." he narrowed his eyes.

"So, tell me, who are you?" He inquired again in a much colder voice, making the woman sitting on the bed narrowed her eyes in reply. She knew that he was right, and judging from the current weak state of her body, she wouldn't be able to escape successfully without being caught.

"I… am a traveler." She finally answered, however, she felt like she just signed her own death contract when the man narrowed his eyes in suspicion even more.

"A traveler?" the man repeated "Not a servant or a Chain-holder, but a traveler?"

"Chain?" the woman asked breathlessly. "How…"

"My servant told me," he cut her off "That you look exactly like a servant of mine. A Baskerville, who bore the name 'Lacie'." Hearing the name, she tensed up as if recalling something bad.

"Lacie…?" the words fell heavily from her lips, making an elegant black eyebrow arched slightly "I'm not her." She declared. Silence fell into the room like a heavy curtain while the two inside the room half-gazed half-glared at each other with the setting sun as the background.

"Really?" the man finally broke the silence. "Then, will you care to explain why you look just like her?" The man stepped to the side, letting Lacie's gaze fall right into a golden-rimmed full-body mirror on the other side of the wall.

Glen watched in heavy suspicion when the woman he found widened her red eyes, mouth almost hanging open in shock as she stares into the mirror. An elegant hand rose up albeit a little trembling to touch the soft brown hair, brushing through it slowly.

"I'm…" she whispered in shock "what…?"

"Lacie." The man said firmly "Are you really her?" he asked, snapping the woman out of her mind, but not out of her shock. She moved her eyes slowly to stare Glen and opened her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"I… don't know…" she half-whispered, her eyes still wide "I… who am I…?" the woman questioned while her eyes bore into Glen's as if searching for something, anything to answer her question.

"You…" Glen frowned "Could it be that you… had amnesia?" he watched as the woman turned back to stare into the mirror and start to nod numbly.

"I don't… remember… who I am…" she mumbled loud enough for Glen to hear. Feeling a headache coming up, Glen massaged his forehead while thinking back of what a failure this meeting is.

"Alright, get a rest then. A ball will start soon; you may rest or come down to join us, maybe you could restore some of your memories in the process. A servant will bring you a dress if you just call them." He gave her a short instruction before he went out of the room with a sweep of his black cloak, leaving Lacie all by her self in the darkening room.

When the man was gone and she was sure he was out of range of hearing, she grabbed a vase of roses from the bedside table and threw it to the mirror, resulting on an almighty crash and shattered shards of mirror and porcelain flew into the air. The red carpet was dirtied by the water, and the red roses looks like blood beneath the broken mirror as the woman pulled at her own brown hair.

"Dammit!" she cursed loudly "Godammit!"

*Glen's scene*

On the other side, Glen is preparing for the party and he fixed his necktie and wearing the gray vest in front of a mirror. His mind still wondered about that woman, and he couldn't deny that his heart has skipped a beat when their eyes first met. He also couldn't deny that the woman is indeed a gorgeous one.

He was expecting her to be surprised, really, and start apologizing or at least acknowledged him as the current 'Glen'. But he really didn't expect the woman to be amnesiac and in shock.

"_Maybe she won't come down to the ball, after all. She needs some rest…"_ he thought silently as he wore his elegant black coat and start buttoning it up. A knock on the mahogany door snapped the master out of his train of as man with auburn hair stepped in and bowed low immediately.

"You called for me, Master Glen?" the man asked as he straightened out of his bow and watched his master's every move and noticed how tense the man is.

"Yes Ardo, I want you do a research for me" Glen spoke as he put on a golden pin in the shape of wings on his coat, just over his heart.

"What kind of research, Master?" Ardo asked again as Glen brushed out his clothes and straightening it with his palms.

"A certain someone that is death long time ago" He started "Her name was Lacie. I want you to look into her, anything you can find and report it to me." he said as he put on the a pair of white gloves to hide his pale hands.

"Lacie? But sire, she was dead a long time ago when she was thrown into Abyss for being a child of misfortune. Why do you want the information?"

"I am curious." He said and turned to Ardo, fully dressed in his party attire "There was a saying that curiosity killed the rabbit, and that's what happening to me now. You better go now or you will miss the party, I'm expecting the result as fast as possible." He stated and watched in silent amusement as the servant's face became pale.

"Y-Yes master... I'm sorry... I'll do it now" He quickly bowed and scurried out. Glen shook his head, letting out a small smile.

"Really," he mused "Why do those people just love parties so much?"

The room was silence again after Ardo went out, leaving Glen to his own mind as he waited for-

"Gleeennn~~~"

-Oh, speak of the devil.

"Jack... what is it that you want?" Glen sighed out as a certain young man broke into his room with a bounce and skips on his steps as he made a beeline toward his best friend.

"There, Glen, if you keep on being mean all the time no ladies will try to marry you! In fact, they might be scared off!" he laughed airily at this, and Glen had to use all the self-control he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine the way I am" he half-grumbled, attracting another row of laughter from the golden-haired man.

"Really? Because I happened to saw that a guy looks so gloomy on a joyful day got out of your room. You shouldn't bad things to your servants, Glen! Especially when they are so~ loyal to you!" he rambled on as the other just listen before finally thought it was enough and cut him in the middle of a teasing sentence.

"Jack... You heard it didn't you?" The young man stopped and blinked his dazzling emerald eyes and nodded.

"You, torturing your servant, right? Yeah, I heard it just fine; I can even say it word by word! Ehem_, There was an old saying_-"

"Enough." The man cut in, not want to hear any more of the mockingly deep voice his best friend produced.

Glen walked to the window and opened the curtain widely. He can see a lot of carriage have arrive and people, men and women, come out and enter the house where the ball is held. His feeling and expression still the same, plain and expressionless. Jack can see that because the mirror reflect Glen's faces and Jack too.

"Jack do you know why I have party today?" Glen asked after a few second of silence.

"No… let me guess, this is you birthday, right?" Jack cheered, followed by a fit of giggle and Glen finally succumbed into his old habit- rolling his eyes.

"You idiot... You do aware that I don't have a birthday, aren't you?" Glen asked as he glanced to his best friend's reflection on the mirror.

"Ahahaha I guess you're right" Jack smiled as he scratched his head.

"The reason I have is because..." Glen paused dramatically, making Jack even more curious and bend forward to hear even closer.

"Is because…?" he inquired back in concentration.

"Is because… wait a second, you really don't know?" Glen turned back to the young man I front of him with an arched eyebrow. Jack huffed and folded his hand on his chest, very resembling a pouting child.

"If I know, would I be asking you?" he stated gloomily and Glen wondered if this young man is the manifestation of stupidity itself and tried to stop himself from face-palming.

"…This is your birthday and the day of our first meeting, you idiot."

And then, Glen could enjoy the look of utter surprise displayed clearly on the young man's face, one of the emotions he likes to play with, especially because Jack isn't an easy person to be surprised.

"At that time I was forced to attend a party and also to entertain the guests by the previous Glen. All night long in the party I tried to smile, enjoy and entertain my guest but I still feel the same. Feel how boring the party is, how empty the meaning is and just plain unhappy because I just plain hate parties and the kind. It was never really my thing but it's one of the unpleasant things you should bear with when you're a noble"

"I know how you feel" Jack said a little breathlessly, still not believing that the Baskerville put up a party for him.

"All the people in the parties, acquaintances, family or guests ... They all are old faces and the same old type. Many females tried flirt with me, probably they want to get to know me better and marry me. But none of them ever interest me, ever. In the middle of the party I finally had enough of it and sat out in the garden for fresh air when somebody comes up and offer me a drink."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey you look pretty exhausted there. Here, have some drink" A boy said from behind the Baskerville. Seeing from his appearance, he couldn't be anymore than 18 when Oswald is already 20.

"Thanks" Oswald said, feeling strangely calm around this beautiful stranger. He accepted the drink he judged as a juice from the boy and sipped at the delicious content without hesitation. Ah, he needed that…

"Tough day, eh?" The boy chuckled as he strode to stand in front of the sitting Baskerville. The Baskerville finally saw the boy wholly. He was beautiful, really, too beautiful to be a boy or male in general. His golden hair was long, almost touching his shoulder and was pulled back into a neat ponytail. He wore a white undershirt and cream-colored necktie beneath a long black coat. His eyes are as beautiful and clear as an emerald, watching him with gentleness.

"No, not really" Oswald answered with a sigh after he took in the boy's figure, feeling more relaxed than usual.

"You seem didn't enjoy yourself back then" He commented with a quiet smile.

"Oh… yeah, I just hate parties such as this." He replied, secretly wanting more of the juice.

"Yeah me too, I don't usually come to party because my family didn't receive the invitation." The boy smiled dazzlingly at Oswald, but he could just catch the almost unnoticeable traces of sadness behind it. Then the boy sat down beside Oswald with an inaudible 'plop' and small to no hesitation.

"May I?" Ask the boy

"Shouldn't someone ask that before they actually sit down?" he commented almost jokingly. He wondered how if Glen see him now, trying to joke with a stranger. Well, that creep will definitely laugh...

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, please." Oswald stopped the boy before he could stand up again. The boy smiled softly and chuckled.

"Thanks" he said sincerely "By the way, my name is Jack, Jack Vessalius" The name rung a bell for Oswald and he stopped himself right before he could display the shock on his face.

"_The bastard child of the Vessalius family… no wonder I've never seen him before. The Vessalius aren't that well-known and the news that they have a bastard child only made their reputation go down the drain even more…"_ Oswald thought as he observed how tense the boy's smile is.

"I believe this is the first time we meet. My name is Oswald." The Baskerville introduced himself and the boy's shock quickly turned into a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Oswald." Jack chuckled "Actually, this is my first time coming here. I don't live around here, after all."

"I see..."

"Actually… this is my birthday…" Jack said softly. "But my… family didn't celebrate it even though I know they recognized this day as my birthday…" he spoke softly to the point Oswald have to strain his hearing to listen. Jack mentally berated himself as the silence fell. Just why did he tell this guy he barely knows at all? Why did he want to tell him the entire secret he had? Jack shook his head; this is not the time for these kinds of thoughts.

After a minute of silence, a warm hand enveloped his shoulder, making his head shot up to stare into Oswald's violet one in surprise.

"Happy birthday, Jack." The phrase was short without any unnecessary words, but strangely it made Jack content more than any sweet talk his brother, the only one who actually care for him in his broken family, could give him. He fought down a blush that slowly creeping up and failing miserably.

"T-thank you…"

"Can I have more juice, please?"

Oswald felt strange inside when the boy blinked and start laughing, traces of tears in his dazzling eyes. Then Jack pulled him along into the house and into the ball, chattering all the way. This is the first time he can talk freely and open his hearts to someone without that person feel any disgust. And every time the boy talks, Oswald would listen to his chatter even though he acts as if he's not. Sometimes he would try to smile at him when answering his question and the result is he smiled him back warmly with that smile of his, a smile that is radiant and charming like the sun.

For the first time in a lifetime, Oswald felt warm inside as he gazed to the smiling figure of his one and only friend. A true friend.

*The Present*

Glen could only watch in amusement as his best friend stared at him almost soullessly, his mouth opened and closed without anything went out.

"Y-your outfit… it's…" Jack finally said after his eyes wander through the clothes Glen is wearing, making the latter chuckling in silent delight.

"You noticed? I tried to find a set that looks exactly like the one I wore that day." The stare of surprise could make him rolling around the floor if he was any lesser man, but he hold it in for later, when he is alone and could laugh it out without anyone around to comment how out of character it is.

"Master Glen." An auburn-haired servant went in with a brown envelope on his hand, and Glen couldn't help but wonder how quick his servant could do an investigation with a threat of missing a party. He could use it some other time when he needed express information…

"Jack." He addressed his best friend and showed him a small smile "Go to your room, I've prepared a set of clothes for you. You know what it is…" he trailed off secretively. Jack blinked and then burst out into a relieved laughter. Of course, what he meant by 'your room' is the room Jack always reside in when he spent the night in the Baskerville mansion, which isn't rare these days.

Jack nodded speechlessly and went out, not as cheerful as he usually is, probably from the shock that still remained in his system. Glen then turned to see his servant openly gawking at him, complete with a comical jaw-drop.

"Y-you…" Ardo stuttered "Master… did you just… smiled…?"

Realizing he what he had done to make his servant like this, Glen coughed into his fist twice and put on a straight face.

"Ardo... Just… tell me what you found."

"Yes Master..."

As Ardo pulled out a picture from the envelope he brought, a dark figure stood in front of the door of the room and waited..

"Here sir this is the picture of Lacie's family" Ardo said politely and handed a picture to Glen who scanned the picture consisting four people, two males and two females. One glance and Glen immediately know that the girl is indeed Lacie while the young man standing beside her is probably her older brother, which is him.

"It seems that Lacie's mother, Ms. Hearttane, has passed away three years before she joined us and her sibling is overseas for work." Ardo explained "it is also known that her family isn't a noble but is well-known for their wealth. She received her title of a noble when she joined us. Her Chain before she was thrown into Abyss was the B-Rabbit."

"Is that so, but it is strange that her family didn't throw her out even is she's a Child of Misfortune…" Glen mused as he stared at the picture. "Alright, enough of this. What about the shop incident? Do you have any new information?" He asked s he handed the picture back to Ardo who quickly returned it into the envelope, mentally sulking because the Master actually only need the general information instead of the deeper, more complicated information he scraped together hurriedly.

"I do have one, Master. We have found a witness of that night and he said that he saw someone went out of the shop after the incident. It seems it was a she and she's carrying something like a book." The explanation went smoothly while Glen thought of it in his head.

"A book? What kind of?" he asked, and Ardo simply shook his head.

"We aren't sure, but seeing it was an artifacts shop, the possibility is high that it might be history book, a precious one."

"I see..."

"But sir, the thing is the witness who saw the girl went out not by the door but jumped through the roof and then disappeared into the night. The witness tried to follow but couldn't find her anywhere as if she has flew to the sky and completely gone"

"Flew?" Glen raised an eyebrow "Could it be… an illegal Contractor…?"

"Yes... it could be the case" said Ardo hesitantly

"Then, it is a trouble that needed to be handled by the Baskerville." Glen sighed "I'm glad we have investigated this case… this seems to be more complicated than I previously thought."

"Ardo, go over there and do a recheck. Return immediately when you find a lead and make sure you that you will tell me about it yourself." Glen ordered. A second passed, but Ardo didn't move, making the older Baskerville confused to why his servant ignored him.

"…I do have a clue, my lord…."

"You do? What is it?" Glen asked with curiosity.

"Here" from behind his cloak, Ardo pulled out a purple choker with a on it, tied as a ribbon. Glen took it and observed it in silence.

"The choker was left where the suspicious woman jumped out from. It was believed it was hers." Ardo explained as Glen examined the choker.

"Have you found the owner?" Ask Glen

"No I haven't. I ask the people around the crime scene, but they don't seem to know anything." Ardo explained.

Just in that time, Jack suddenly walked in, smiling although a bit sadly. Glen himself felt relieved when he saw that the clothes he prepared fit with his best friend just fine. Actually, Jack looks more like his actual gender with the outfit. The color of the gemstone adorned his necktie made the emerald color of his eyes stands out beautifully and the dark coloring of the coat made Jack himself looks more vibrant.

And Glen decided Jack isn't actually one for dark clothing. It made him looks like a gloomy old man with helpless eccentric-ness.

"Alright. Make sure to tell me if any information might come in. Now, off you go" said Glen

"Yes, Master Glen." Then Ardo bow and left Glen alone to smile at his best friend.

"I'm glad the outfit isn't too small." Glen commented, receiving a weak smile from the Vessalius.

"Glen… Thank you…" Jack said in an almost-whisper voice, making the other's smile become even gentler.

"Let's go down, Jack, the ball will start soon."

*Scene Change~*

In the vibrant ballroom, the guests are enjoying the part. The room was lively and many ladies are talking to Jack who gave them all a fair share of beautiful roses plus a heat-stroking smile. While then, Glen kept an eye on the Vessalius as he talked to some important people who sometimes glanced confusedly at his out-of-date outfit. He actually feel astonished at how quick his best friend could recover from the shock… but, well, it was Jack, so he shouldn't have expected any less…

After he was done with the annoying, supposedly 'important' people, he strode toward the smiling Vessalius and clasped his shoulder lightly, making him turn around with that gleam in his eyes that always made him want to smile himself.

"Mr. Vessalius." Wow, that name sound strange on his tongue "May I have a word with you, please?" the polite tone he used never falter but he know Jack could hear the traces of playfulness that anybody else could feel. Chuckling slightly, Jack excused himself from the ladies.

Glen leaded Jack into a vacant reading room just beside the ball room. The sound of sweet waltz and the rhythmic tapping of countless heel are muffled, but could be faintly from behind the closed door. Once they are all alone without anybody else to peek or eavesdrop, Jack laughed out loud, making a smile tugged at the edge of the darker man's lips.

"Wow! That was intense! Many people asked me if I know the occasion of this party because usually, I am the most knowledgeable person if any news might comes out, they kept asking!" he laughed again after that, making Glen chuckle.

After a few minute of talking nonsense, Jack finally asked the reason Glen dragged him over here. The Baskerville pulled out a broken choker from his pocket and handed it to Jack, who immediately examined it.

"That choker was found at the crime scene. As you have stated yourself, you are the best one in gathering information, so I thought maybe you might know something or help me to investigate something about this choker." Glen explained as Jack frowned lightly as he inspected the choker further.

"Hmm… it is strange, to make a choker from silk and animal skin and the design is very simple too... Ladies these days prefer shiny things like gems or diamonds to be crafted into fancy chokers. Some even asked me to make one from pearls." Jack said even though he didn't put his eyes off of the choker.

"You think so? I never noticed…" Glen trailed off as he stood beside Jack and observed the choker from behind the golden haired young man's shoulder… and missed the amused eye roll his best friend made. Glen who knew about fashion will mark the coming of the judgment day.

"Huh…? Glen, look, there's a seal over here." Jack pointed to the inside of the choker where an almost unnoticeable seal is crafted. Glen strained his violet eyes, and he could faintly see an extremely detailed and small round seal with a small heart and swords engraved into it.

"This is amazing…" Jack commented breathlessly "In order to make such a detailed piece of art in such small scale… whoever made this seal and choker is obviously a great tinker."

"A great tinker man, eh…?" Glen mumbled as he tried to recall if any would come into his mind.

"But this choker…" Jack mused as he held it at arm's length and stared at it "I feel like it was strangely familiar somehow…" he grumbled as he couldn't remember where he saw the thing that bear the resemblances to this choker.

"Oh, whatever." Jack did a monologue as he lowered his hand and stuffed the choker into his coat "Don't worry about it, Glen. I will investigate about this seal… and try to recall what's so familiar about this choker. Just leave it to your best friend, okay!" Jack beamed as he walked away to the door, eager to flirt more with the enchanting ladies.

"Jack," the deep voice stopped him with his hand on the door handle as the owner of the hand turned his head to look into the Baskerville's smiling face.

"You are not my best friend." He said softly.

"You are… my best friend forever."

"Cliché, Glen. Cliché."

Jack was enjoying the party again even as his mind kept on wandering to the choker on his coat pocket, even as he flirts around with the ladies, which is his current hobby. As he looks around to look for a new 'prey', his emerald eyes caught the sight of a long blue haired woman, standing before the cold window which shows the clear sight of the eerie full moon.

"Excuse me, my lady, but u look someone that I know" said Jack politely with a gentle, charming smile on his face and a red rose ready on his hand.

"Oh, does that you mean you forgotten me already? That's very rude of you, Mister Vessalius." Hearing the familiar voice made Jack's eyes went wide as he recognized the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"You're… Ellie?"

"So you do remember me." Ellie chuckled. "Now, that's a good surprise."

"Oh," Jack's smiled blossomed like a spring time flower "I never thought I could meet a beautiful lady such as you again!"

"You're a flirty one, eh?" Ellie commented as she brushed a strand of hair back with her hand.

"Haha, you think so? Well, many people do said that I'm-"he was cut of midair by surprise, his eyes widened as he caught the sight of the choker on Ellie's neck.

"Milady… may I ask about that choker you are wearing?" Jack asked solemnly. Noticing the sudden switch in atmosphere, Ellie arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Oh, yes. I got this choker from a black smith. Don't you think it's beautiful?" Ellie touched the choker and smile mysteriously "He said he made this as a pair, they're identical. He even said that the stones are actually one, but he broke them all into two and made two exactly same chokers. Talented fellow, isn't he?" Ellie explained with a smile. The Vessalius smiled, albeit a little strained.

"Do you, by any chance, know who possessed the other choker?" Jack asked without failing his smile.

"No… not really. Anybody can have it, after all. I'm not sure who might have it. What's with choker, by the way? Why are you so interested in it?" She asked with a hint of confusion beneath her charming tone.

"_So that's why the choker looks so familiar…"_ Jack thought silently _"This woman has an identical pair of this choker. But the fact that she wore it today proves that she's not the culprit… right…?"_

"What's wrong, Mr. Vessalius?" Ellie asked lowly "You seem not your usual self?"

"Ah no, tired I guess" Jack replied with a strained smile.

"I see..."

There's silence between them for a couple of second between them until suddenly someone grabbed Jack's arm and he turned back to see who is it. It's a lady with red hair tied at the back and curly long hair flow down, her eyes are sharp.

"Lady Miranda" Jack greeted warmly which was answered by a smile from the lady.

"Jack I've been looking for you, why don't we take a walk while having a small chat?" Miranda smiled mysteriously

"Ehh... That's..."

"What's wrong?" Then Miranda turned to Ellie "Oh I see... You have a guest to entertain here. Sorry I did not notice it before hand" Miranda said, but Jack knew that the woman is lying. To him, and to Ellie.

"It's fine. You can have your fun with him, I'm done anyway" said Ellie

"That's very kind of you." The older woman flashed a smile to the blue-haired woman who hid her smirk by pretending to sip her wine. Then, Miranda proceeds to pull Jack away and ignore Ellie. Jack tried to get free by sweet talking her, but Miranda simply glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

Ellie lowered her glass and narrowed her eyes as she watched them went away, she felt uneasy when she saw Miranda. A dark aura is present along with her presence, as if she's hiding something dark and evil. But, well, it's not like it's her business.

Ellie turned back to the window and saw how the moon is slowly rising up higher and higher. She smirked.

_"Ah, just like Cinderella, the act will end along with the last stroke of midnight. How nostalgic and disgustingly dramatic." She smiled mysteriously as the aura around her shifted into something darker, more menacing. _

_"Well then, my dearest Lacie... I shall borrow your appearance once again. I hope you don't mind."_

While then, Glen was already exhausted from all the pleasantries of the party and is sitting on a bench in the garden, watching as the full moon reached its peak, marking of the midnight.

The guest was asking him, what is the occasion of the ball, but he kept his silence. It would be all over the news if the information that he throw a party for Jack's, the bastard child of a third-rated noble, birthday. That would also mark the downfall of his reputation.

Suddenly, a glass of lemonade was offered to him from behind. Thinking it must be Jack who tried to recreate the moment they met, right over here, Glen accepted the offered drink and turned to the person behind him with a rare smile adorned his face.

But it wasn't Jack behind him.

It was Lacie.

"Lacie..."

A smile.

"Hello."

A/N: Originally we now that how Glen and Jack first meet. But this is just a fan made evn though i tried to follow Mochizuki original ideas, but i decide not in this chapter. Sorry if it's confusing and all in the future. I tried to follow Mochizuki ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" what you see, what you feel ,is all the truth"

Lottie was walking around in her room, escaping after what she heard the conversation between Glen and Jack. Lottie couldn't believe either that her fellow member, Lacie, was behind the incident. She never really trust Jack that much because to her he's just annoying, cheerful, simple minded guy that doesn't know how to be serious or know the outside world that much.

Beside she's feeling anxious she also feel jealous for the reason Glen love Lacie so much and throw a party just for he but on the other side she have uneasy feeling about Lacie sudden appearance especially right on the day where Glen throw a party.

Lacie who is sacrificed to the abyss, lacie who is Glen's lover and the reason why Jack and Glen make the pocket watch together filled with a lovely tune and Lacie one of the fellow member Baskerville who is always kind, cheerful and smile a lot. Her beauty that no one ever possesses and her warm smile radiant as a sun. She's the queen of the sun. Would never do that kind of thing, ever!

Stressed thinking of Lacie, Lottie open her window curtain to see outside and accidentally spot Lacie and Glen sitting together in a bench while talking and laughing heartfully.

" It must be fun out there" think Lottie " Laughing with master Glen, smiling and had a real conversation"

" But Master Glen never do that to me because I'm just a servant that is destined to protect my master no matter what"

"Plus he only cared about Lacie and would do anything for her…"

"How nice… I'm happy for you dear Lacie"

Then the door screeches slowly and appeared 2 figures stand behind the door and Lottie.

" lottie sama" said Fang gently

"What is it?"

"Is something wroing? You're a bit depressed today"

"I'm fine just tired"

" Then would you cared to join us to the party?"

"People like us? A servant? Not a chance"

"But master Glen said we could Join if we want to" said Lily

"Master Glen?" asked Lottie disbelievingly

"Yes, he said that we can join as a reward for our good work" Said Lily cheerfully

"He said that?"

"YESSS"

Lottie looks out the window and stared at Glen. Thinking if Lily and Fang word are right because Glen who Lottie love rarely do this to her or show kindness to other people.

"Alright guys! Get ready, we're going to have some fun!" Yell Lottie confidently

" YAYYY!' scream Lily

" I'll get ready then" said Fang

" Good, tell Zwei and Dough too"

" I'll" said Fang

"And Lily be at your best behavior and wear your bestest outfit!"

" Yes Ma'am!"

With that both of them went out of the room quietly but Lily cheer happily after she left which make a loud noise that lottie can hear every single word she said. Lottie smile, closed the curtain and changed her clothes. Thinking will how she look beautifully tonight.

On the other side Miranda and Jack were dancing together gracefully. People who look at them were jealous because they look suitable for each other even the girls who adore Jack can't keep their angry eyes out from Miranda.

" Miss Miranda you look lovely tonight" said Jack

" Ahahaha Jack you sure know how to compliment a lady"

" Ahahaha I've been always good at it"

" Tell me about yourself more, I believe this is the first time I ever dance with you"

"Indeed Miss Miranda Barma"

" Miranda please"

" Well Miranda I like to dance with a beautiful lady such as you"

"Fufufufu you're funny, want to dance more?"

" it's a pleasure Miranda but I have to go"

"Go where?"

" To Ellie san"

" who?"

" You know that girl you meet before we dance"

" Oh that… mysterious girl… with long navy blue hair"

" Yes her!"

" Well you shouldn't talk to her, she's a stranger and a Stranger cause trouble, you don't want tp be in trouble do you?"

" Ahahaha you sound like you're my mother"

The dance was over, the music was stop and each partner bow as a sign that they appreciate dancing with each other. And it's time for other people to dance.

" It was very nu=ice to dance with you Miranda and I think Ellie is a very nice girl"

" Oh jack when will you ever learn stop being so nice to other people all the time"

" pardon me?"

" Don't judge people from outside, like any roses had thorns, the more the person appears nice in the outside, the more you should doubt in the inside" said Miranda " Well that's how I survive"

A/n: I take that quote from Ai haibara. Not original.

" Ahahah that's a nice advice, I'll keep in mind but I have to go now, bye"

Jack leave Miranda standing there along and say goodbye by waving his hand and smile at her. On the other side Miranda smirk at Jack easygoing attitude.

" Ckckck Jack you're too pure to know this kind of thing even too innocent to be hurt. But one day you'll learn it" said Miranda

"jack finally aarive where he meet Ellie but Ellie already gone when he arrive. Feeling disappoint, he sit in the chair and do nothing there while thinking deeply.

" is it really possible that Ellie is the culprit? It couldn't be.. it must be a mistake or a coincidence"

" Jack!"

Jack look up and found Lottie looking at him seriously. Jack didn't say a word and only smile at her.

" Lottie san…"

" what wrong with you?"

" ah nothing" Smile Jack but it's a fake smile

" Geez I don't get you…" Sigh Lottie

" You came?Glen let you?"

" He said I could join if I want to, so I join" Lottie said " Can't disobey my master order"

" Ahaha he said IF"

"Well my own decision then! " blush Lottie

"Where's Zwei and Dough?"

"Not coming"

"So only Lily and Fang?" said Jack looking at Lily and Fang in the dinner table

"Yes"

" Not a party person, eh?"

"Apparently no"

" I see"

Jack clutches the choker that belongs to the culprit tightly. He's not sure want to ask Lottie about it because Lottie doesn't know anything about the conversation between Glen and him and it will be complicated to explain.

"Nee Lottie Want to dance?"

" Me? Are you asking me? You're joking right?"

" No I'm serious"

" What are you planning Jack?"

" Nothing, just a guy want to ask a girl to dance"

" why not other girl?"

Jack look at the other girls who is admiring him from distant and start twinkle in their eyes. He sigh and ignore them.

" well I already dance with Miranda"

" Miranda Barma you mean?"

" Yes"

" I see…"

" So?" Jack lift his hand up and offer to dance.

"Fine but no tricks"

" ahaha I won't"

And with that Jack and Lottie joined the crowd and Jack dance once again. Making Lily and Fang surprised.

" And the reason you let Lottie and the others joined the party is to reward their good work and also di distract them from disturbing us?" ask Lacie

"Well yeah" answer Glen calmly

" My how thoughtful of you"

" nothing special, just doing as a good leader"

" but still…"

" Anyway what are you doing here"

"Looking for you, I got bored so I went downstairs to joined but I didn't know most of the people and some are staring at me which make me uncomfortable so I went out look for you"

" I see…"

" what about you?"

" Me? Hmph not much of a party person"

" really? Not like Jack?"

" No"

" You both seems different"

" we are, but we are good friends"

" But you have to entertain your guest. Look how happy they are, I can hear from their laughter"

"Maybe later, I want to be here for a while"

"ohh…"

There's silent between them. None of them speak for a while. Neither say a word. then finally Lacie ask something.

" Say what is Jack doing right now?"

" *sigh* probably dancing with Lottie"

" why?"

" Because he's a flirt and he can persuade any girl he want to ask for dance not to mentioned Lottie too"

" sound like a troublesome guy" Laugh lacie

" hah he is…"

" but energetic right?"

" yeah… too much.."

Then finally Glen get up from the bench and Lacie look at him confusingly.

" Care to come with me?'

" where"

" just follow me"

Lacie take Glen hand and Glen lead her somewhere. They have been walking for a couple of hoursinside the forest. Then their steps going downwards and reach a underground place with walls around, grass beneath their feet and a tombstone place on the middle.

" where is this place?" Ask Lacie

" This is where you always hangout long time ago and whenever you come here you always hum a tune"

" I see…"

Lacie was surpsied with the place. She look around again and again but what's amazed her more is that she can see the sky, star and moon up there because there's no roof on top. Glen leave her in silent. He was happy seeing Lacie expression like that.

Sudenly Dough appear quietly behind and Glen noticed that while Lacie not.

" it's time for you speech master"

Glen went back to look at Lacie and Dough already disappear in the dark.

" I have to go, you stay here, I'll get someone to pick you up?"

" U huh… said Lacie still looking at the sky

" bye: said Glen softly

" Bye…"

With that Glen leave her in wonder. after a few minute of silence, Lacie walk toward the tombstone slowly and crouch down. Touching her carved name, silently looking and touching she doesn't say anything. Then Lacie get up and walk toward a mirror that Is placed on the edge of the right wall. She standing there looking at her own reflection. It was dark to see but as soon as the moon shine toward her it become crystal clear. But the reflection she saw was not her but another girl with long purple and dress, long dark green sleeves that almost covered her hand and what's more she wear a protector handguard gloves and carved some kind of symbol, her eyes are the same as Lacie but he hair is long navy blue and some of it are tied knot at the back. Lacie touch the girl and the girl copy her movement. Lacie smile and so is she.

" Hmph… My own reflection… with this I can see my true form again but I must be careful with mirrors, they can reveled the truth for other people" think Lacie… or is it?

" Ellie!"

Shocked, Lacie instantly hide the mirror behind her back and saw Jack running toward her.

" Oh. I'm sorry You're not Ellie"

Lacie look at the mirror and adjust the angle of mirror so it reflect jack then back to her.

" how did you get here, Lacie sama?"

" Glen brought me here? Aren't you the one who will take me home?" said Lacie facing Jack

" No"

" the what are you doing?"

"I'm finding someone I guess…"

" I see"

" what's behind you?"

Jack walks toward Lacie and found a mirror behind her. Lacie moved away while Jack looking himself at the mirror. At a single glance he thought he saw Ellie standing behind him, he looked back but saw Lacie instead that smiled at him. Feeling surprised he check the mirror again and this time it's Lacie 's reflection not Ellie's anymore. Jack blinked his eyes and wiped it. He check one more time but still Lacie who is standing there.

From behind Lacie slowly walk towards him and Jack just standing there looking in the mirror.

" what's wrong Jack?"

" Nothing I thought I saw someone"

" Ellie?"

" yes"

" who is she? You seemed interested in her"

" just someone I meet 3 days ago"

" what's she like?" ask Lacie curiously, holding Jack's arm

" she's… Mysterious…Odd..Unique and…"

" and?"

" * cough* never mind, that's all"

" Hmm… I think we should get back, you seem not yourself today"

" Yeah.. you're right"

Then Lacie lead Jack out of the place but secretly without Jack notice Lacie look at back at the mirror and smirk and this time her reflection is not her but the other girl again.

A/N: Finnaly made it! WOW that take loner than I thought…. Sorry I have exams to do and going to college soon.

Well I hope you enjoy reading it and confusing your mind ;)

R and R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The impossible truth"

Jack open his eyes slowly because, he realized it was morning because the sunshine ray hit him in the face. The day of the party was over and realized he is in someone else room, the guest room I guess. Because all the furniture, wallpaper, cabinet, etc are all so different from his room so he must assumed he still in Glen house.

Last night was rough after finding Lacie in the old place where he and Glen make a special tombstone for Lacie's death a long time ago and before they meet her again. He had too much fun and drinking in the party because his head felt hurt and his vision was dizzy. It's a good thing Dough was there last night to carry him and plus he have a big body like Fang but Fang was busy with Lily.

He quickly get dressed and rush downstairs to the door to meet his friend, Glen. He passed the living room, study room and the kitchen room.

Jack stop at the Kitchen and noticed that Lacie Is in dressed and wearing a hoods and shoes and bought a shopping basket.

"Oh hi Jack, how are you?" said Lacie noticed Jack was behind her, smile

" I'm fine, thank you, where are you going?"

" Tehehehehe I;m going to the market"

"Market?"

"Yes! Since I'm a guest in here the leats I can do is help"

" Oh please you don't have to that, it's not worthy if you to go let the maid do it"

"Don't worry if you're worrying about my safety I'll be fine because I bring accompany you see"

"Ah… I see.. bbut I meant Glen will be angry if he know"

"Don't worry Glen knows already"

"He know?"

"yup"

"ahh okk then"

Then a maid appeared and come closer to Lacie and said it's time to go. Lacie smiled and just nod. Then both of them disappeared.

*other scene*

On the other side Dough, Lily and Lottie and Fang are eating breakfast. Lily munch the meat, Fang and Dough cut their meal slowly, Lottie sip her tea. Then suddenly Glen enter and they all stands up and greet their master.

The breakfast was quite and enjoyable until jack came along the quietness has disappeared.

"Morning everyone!" shout Jack

"Jack! What are you doing here?" snarled Lottie

"Visiting as usual"

"Don't you have to come home? Your parent must be worry sick about you yesterday not coming home " Ask Lottie angrily

"AH? Did I hear it right? Are you worrying about me Lottie san?" Ask Jack jokingly, ignoring Lottie anger and pretend to be shock a little.

"Wh-what? NO I don't! don't changed the subject as you pleased!"

"Ahahahahaha!" laugh Jack

"Jack… that's enough" said Glen

"Ah okk then"

" Don't worry I've send a telegram to his family and I;m here to talk to Lottie and the rest about the last mission"

"Eh?" shock Lily

"Did we do something wrong master? I'm sorry we don't bring any more prove"

" No no you did fine, I just want you to investigate one more time and this time it will be longer than usual"

"what do you mean Master Glen?" ask Lottie

"The daughter of the shopkeeper send a telegram to the group investigation I have sent beside you, she said she might give more info and knows the culprit"

"I see…." Said Lottie

" And I want you to bring the choker and ask if she knew it, this could be a clue for us, so where's the choker?" ask Glen

"It's with Jack, he said he want to keep it"

"Jack do you have it?" ask Glen, turned to Jack

"Ah yes" said Jack, slip his hand into his pocket " here it is" and show it to Glen.

Glen take the choker and observe the end. The end of the choker looks like being cut down by sharp thing or bitten or take it by forced. He then give to Lottie to observe it and Lily and the rest of the gang joined along.

"What do you think? Do you think it's weird why the end is like that?" ask Fang

"Its looks like…being bitten by some kind of animal or cut down by sharp thing"

"No you're wrong…Look!"

Everyone was surprised by Lottie answer and they look as Lottie said. The end of the choker has a 2 long extra length and each of them has a hole. Glen and Jack move to Lottie side and see Lottie connect the two ribbon and adjust the hole.

From the result the two long extra ribbon make a shape of a diamond jewel and the hole is a guess for a tiny grain of jewel.

" I get it! The shape must be for a diamond or jewel !"

"How interesting… and this hole must be for an accessories maybe a small grain of jewel"

"But will it last if it's made of silk, animal's skiin? Because usually a choker is made of beads of jewel or pearl or whatever those people used these days"

"Who knows? Maybe this is brand new"

"Well whatever it is I couldn't care less all I want is to have fun with the culprit, hehehehe" chuckle Zwei

"Hold that thought Zwei, we need an explanation from the culprit then you can kill it"

"Teheheh I don't mind" giggle Zwei

At the other side Jack think Zwei is weird and a killer monster.

"The culprit is still on the road and I want you guys to find it before it's gone!"

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go guys we have to take action before it get worst" said Lottie

"right!" reply the rest

With that all of them are gone except Jack and Glen who just watch them rush outside. After the close is quite Jack let out a laugh.

"Ahahahaha they're sure excited about it!"

"*sigh*"

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you soon"

"And where are you going?"

"Ah just going back to my house…"

"I see…"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Jack closed the door then run downstairs and take his cloack in the hanger coat. He went outside and slowly Jack disappeared from Glen sight. He run toward the pavement road that lead to the town and catch up with Lottie's team.

"Something wrong… If Glen know that Lacie is going out then he should send one of Lottie gang to protect her or someone at least then that's meant Lacie lied" think Jack " I have to find her soon and I hope Glen doesn't know this or he will go rampage just for worrying Lacie"

*Lottie team's scene*

"I'm glad you came, I receive a reply that a special division will come and help me slove it and my name is Collete"

"A special division heh…What do you think, do you think Master Glen is promoting and acknowledge our hard work" Whisper Lily to her Gang

"Shut up Lily" snarled Lottie

"Well this is, this is my father study room"

Lottie and the rest enter a huge room with decorative wallpaper, a statue of animal and many beautiful painting that is very rare. Also painting of ancient myths, legends and Greek animal and history.

"My dad is a collector you see, he likes to collect ancient and unusual stuff" said Collete shyly

"Indeed.. it's amazing" said Fang in surprised

Lottie team look around and walk around and observe the room. The room was big and full ancient but beautiful things such as jewelry, animal figurine, animal collection, paintings, etc. and in the center located a big desk with paperwork, a quilt on the desk and manuscript.

"Come sit here, I'll explain everything" said Collete

Lottie look back and saw 4 chairs that already prepared for them. The team gather around and take a sit, waiting for Collete that reaching a big record book in one of the shelves and joined them.

"This is all the records of the in and out items. My dad always put the time, price, date/month/year and name of the client so next time he could remember what the client bought the last time, according to this book the last client name was… John Smith, he want to persuade my dad to sell the shop and make it into something useful or make it bigger and also ask to be his business partner but my dad refuse because he love the way things are but after a couple of month my dad changed his mind and agree with john Smith" COllete take a pause and exhale and inhale. Her nose are reds and tears fell down from her eyes but she never bother to wipe it. " But my dad died before he could sell the old shop, he died when I came home at 9 pm and blood were everywhere even in the ceiling, his heart was stab by a knife, a knife that is was once in the shop but gone already"

"What do you mean was once in the shop but gone already?"

"That knife was used to be sold in the shop until john Smith bought it and since it's rare we only have one"

" I see…"

" And I bet it's John Smith who killed my father! He just want to take my dad's job and make all the money for himself!"

"Wow there! Are you assuming John Smith did this? But Do you have any more prove?" ask Fang

"yes, right here!" Collete truned a few pages from the book and show the name of John Smith exactly the same date as the incident happen and what he bought.

"He buy a… Silver Amatos Ring… what's that?"

"Legend says that this once belong to a powerful demon king. This ring can sucks any human or creature life that come near his master. It was a cursed ring because the king himself accidentally took away his daughter's life, his one and only family. So to prevent it he sealed the ring in a tiny box and hide it somewhere far away that no one could ever know." Explained Collete

"And how does your dad find it?"

"My father have a friend who is an explorer and like to collect ancient and magical stuff, he got it from his friends as a gift"

"Hmm… how strange… your dad's friend could just sell it and make a profit but why five it to an old friend?"

"My father shop are the most shop that sells this unusual, mystical, supernatural and ancient in the town. My father's friend trust him with all the things and believe in him that he can make a lot of profit and share it together"

"wait! Did you just say share?"

"Yes, you see Mr. Clark Roy the name of my fa6ther's friend is an old business partner before John Smith"

"What?"

"But Mr. Roy died in his adventure and that's saddened my father because it's one and only best friend."

"I see so that's why your father refuse to cooperate with John Smith, he doesn't want to experience the losing his partner again"

"Yes, you're right"

"And what's makes your father changed his mind?"

"My father is sick with his old shop because it always remind of Mr. Roy and everyday he will always grieve his friend's name while drink a beer until drunk. Also my father is old and his business deosn't went well because it's too crowded and less people are interested because of that"

"Hmm.. indeed when we came in the shop was small, crowded and messy as if there's too much things" said Lottie

"Yes, you're right and that's why he agree to expand it and makes John Smith as a business partner and as my fiancée"

"Fiancée?"

"Yes, I'm 19 and I need a husband soon and since John Smith is my father most loyal client and also kind so my father decide that I should marry him and have a happy life"

"But… do you love this man?"

"Of course not! I never loved him! Not after what he did, but I do love my father so dearly and I'll do anything for him, but I just can't marry someone who murdered my father!" Collete shout on top of her lung. This astonished everyone in the room and Collete cry harder than before.

" Miss Collete I'm grateful you tell us but are you sure? He's your fiancée and we don't have enough prove and motives" said Lottie assuring Collete

"yes we do! That knife is belong to him and I bet he just want to take over my dad business and become rich! Also John Smith was never seen again after that incident, I tried to call him but his house doesn't pick up even the maid doesn't know where he go"

"Alright then… if you insist, we'll find him and bring it to you"

"No I want you to find him and _Kill him"_

"?"

There was silence in the room. No one moves an inch, everyone looked at Collete in astonishment. Everyone was surprised except for Dough and Zwei.

"Very well, we'll do our best"

With that slowly Lottie leave her while her gang just let her pass through and look at Lottie. But in the midway Lottie stop and turned around.

"Miss Collete do you know this choker?"

"No… and I don't think that's a choker more of a stange necklace… how strange it was made of fabric not jewel"

"Indeed.. We'll leave then"

One by one Lottie team leave after Lottie and no one said a word not even Collete herself. After they all left the house Dough Finally speak up.

"So do you think Miss Collete is the one behind this?"

"No I think not" said Lottie

"Why? She seems to know that is not a normal choker even though you just show it"

"yeah she could trick us and lied that john Smith is behind this incident just to get revenge"

" I don't think so Lily… if she were the culprit she wouldn't ask our help, if she want to kill him she could just do it by herself and from the observation I got from the room it seems that COllete's father collect a necklace that is similar the one we have know"

"You're right.. And I still think this is not a choker… what is it anyway?"

"Who knows let's just ask the owner"

"So find john smith?" ask Fang

"Find John Smith"reply Lottie

*lacie's scene*

"Wow! Beautiful! Amazing! The market is so crowded and a lot of people sells unique things! It's been a long time I've been here, thank you Lacie sama"

"Ahhaah yo're welcome" reply Lacie and smile "actually I have no idea, it's been a long time I never came back" think lacie

"Well then lacie sama should we go to the bakery shop, you loved that place! And the smell of flour"

" I do?" ask Lacie confusingly

The maid stared at her as if she's a different person or forgotten already.

"Ahi mean yes I do!" smile lacie

"Good because the baker baked a special cake today"

"I see…"

"shall we head to the antique shop? I want to buy things for my grabdma"

"Pfft your grandpa? How old is she?"

"92, but that's' our little secret" wink the maid

"Alright then, it's a presnt for your grandma" joked Lacie a little

The maid let laughter, a sweet and cheerful laugh. Both of them have arrived in the antique shop and the maid was very interested with the thing it sells there while Lacie just have a quick look and then get bored then look at the widow while waiting for the maid.

"What an idiot… interested in that kinds of things…" think Lacie " and here I thought I can find the things I need"

"Lacie sama, why do you want to come with me?" ask the maid while looking at the vases she hold

"I told you I need to buy things for my… special need"

"I can buy it for you, just name it"

" I don't think you're going to find it and even if I do tell you think I'm weird"

"oh no Lacie sama, we maid learn to not to speak unnecessary word"

" I see… but I still want to do it by myself"

" suit yourself then" the maid walk toward Lacier with a heavy steps and slowly Lacie turn around " what do you think?" ask the maid that suddenly shows Lacie a vase of a female frog with big and ugly red lip" It's cute right? I think this will be the best gift ever!"

" How old is this grandpa of hers actually?' Think Lacie, twitch her eyes and disgust by the vase

Lacie and the maid finally arrived at the bakery shop after the maid paid the frog jug that Lacie wasn't unsure how she tell her opinions. The bakery shop have a different kind of breads such as bagel, croissant, muffin, damper,etc and it have a nice aroma around it. In the edge stood an old man in the register and collect the money from the buyer. He's a tall, slim, natural skin color and grey eye.

"Hey there baker! Long time no see"

"Ah~ what do we have here… it's Lucy my favorite costumer!"

"tehehehehe"

The baker and Lucy hug each other tightly. All the costumer are watching them until Lacie broke their happy moment.

"baker meetLacie, one of your dearest costumer in the old days"

"Lacie?"

The baker stared hard at Lacie for a long time until Lacie ask him what's wrojng because she feel uneasy and impolite.

"You're alive? But I thought you're dead!"

"Dead?What do you mean, I'm right here in one pieces"

The baker realize his mistake and noticed all the costumer whispering, gossiping and murmured at each other. The room is filled with endless gossip.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my right to say that, please take what you need and go out, I;m very busy and can't wait because the rest of the costumer will be angry" said the baker hastily " You know what take whatever you want and pay up later"

"But we can't" protest Lucy

"No no I insist"

"Baker we also come here to talk like we used to"

"No not today Lucy, I'm sorry"

"But-"

Before Lucy could continue she was stopped by Lacie that give her a serious look and shook her head.

"All right we'll leave thn as you pleased" said Lacie

"Thank you and I'm sorry"

With no choice Lacie and Lucy leave the shop and they can still hear the flying gossip before they closed the door. Lacie take a glance at the baker and notice his face was sad.

They both walk to the market and none of them say anything about what happened in the bakery shop. Questions and thought filled their mind. Lucy want to know why the baker acting strange after meeting Lacie. She thought he will be happy again to see her but the situation has turned her upside down. On the other side Lacie want to know what does the baker meant ' she's already dead". As far as she remember she's still alive until know. Could this be a link to one of her memories and a reason why Glen was shocked when they first meet? And Lacie noticed that one of the costumer was staring hard on her as if she were a threat to them.

For the rest of the day Lacie and Lucy just buy the ingredient they need and other needs. Suddenly Lacie saw Lottie and Fang pass by not far from Lacie was.

"_Why is Lottie and the rest doing here….?" Think Lacie "are they on a mission? Maybe, it's possible"_

Without knowing, Lacie follow them from distant and pretend doing something when they noticed it.

"_Could it be? Is it possible? Lottie and the rest are here to investigate the old shop?"_ Lacie bit her lip and blood came out a little _" darn… I have to prevent them form knowing the truth… this could ruin everything"_

*the other side POV*

"Hey is that Lacie?" ask Lily

"Yes I believe it's her" said Fang

"But what is she doing here?"

"I don't know… Looks like she have been following us, what shall we do Lottie?"

"Leave her, maybe she's just curious. Now we have to focus on our mission"

"Yes you're right, maybe we can ask that man over there"

Fang point to the middle aged man in front f them sweeping the ground. Fang walk toward the man and begin to ask him. Lottie take the opportunity to look back to see if Lacie is still following them but surprisingly she was gone. So Lottie decides that she must give up or have other things to do.

"Come on let's go, he doesn't know a thing" said Fang to Lottie

"Fine, let's go" said Lottie who is just finished observing

With that the rest continued their journey. But they don't know someone from the dark alley is following them. Cleverly and cunningly follow them and hide itself.

A/n: I'm sorry for the long delay. Hope this chapter satisfied you guys for the waiting. Still can't figure it out is it Lacie or Ellie? Keep trying….

Well R and R plzzz


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_**unbelievable truth"**_

"Well guys I was actually expecting a nice and extravagant mansion with colorful wall but we end up a scary house with a backyard that looks like a cemetery" Fang's words were dripping with sarcasm as they stood in front of a house that practically screamed 'I'm Haunted! Don't go near me!' silently.

"Auh… Fang, are you sure this is the right house?" Lottie asked disbelievingly without taking her eyes off of the menacing house in front of her, swallowing her shudder in order to maintain her pride.

"Well, Lottie-san, according to what the merchant said this_ is_ the house." Fang replied without even a glance to the pink-haired woman "Although I hope it's not the case." He sighed.

"NO!" Lily cried from where she hides behind Doug "I'm not going into that- that- that!" The little girl couldn't seem to find the right word to describe the house and simply referring it as 'that', which is pretty cute at any other circumstances, but this matter couldn't be taken by that attitude, no could it?

"What choice do we have? This is our only clue to our mission" Lottie said while sighed tiredly. She knows how Lily felt right now; she too, has been a little girl once.

"But the house is so scary and there's might be ghosts waiting to eat us inside" whined Lily

"Quit your whining, Lily! We don't have a choice. Either we go home as a failure or die as a proud servant" scolded Lottie "Plus, ghosts don't even eat people, let alone Baskervilles!"

"F-fine! B-but you guys should go in first!" Said Lily with a pout and crocodile tears on the corners of her blue eyes.

"Why do you have to be a sacredly cat" murmured Lottie darkly.

The Baskervilles went inside the tall black gate and walk through the path of dry ground and a dead, dull garden that looks like a cemetery. They knock the door twice but no one answer, ring the bell thrice nothing changes so they pushed the door and it open with a little creak.

The house was big and extravagant with a chandelier, a red carpet, a photo frame and a staircase that lead to east and west but the spider webs and dust make it less attractive. But the top of the roof that is made by crystal is broken and let in enough light for them to see.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Ask Fang loudly, his voice echoes through the mansion in an unnerving way. Silence is the only one answered them and Lottie shrugged.

"Okay, we should just start searching this house for some clues." Lottie walked away bravely with Lily clinging to her, trying to hide her fear… but failing miserably.

After wandering around in the first floor for some long minutes, they agreed that there's no one in the house, and if there is a person, he's very good at hiding their life aura.

"Okay, maybe we should go back tomorrow, the day start to go dark." Commented Fang, followed with Lily's sudden cheerful nod.

"Yes! And maybe we don't even need to return anymore!" she cheerfully smiled while the other just stare at her with weird expressions.

"Lily, you do know that Glen-sama wants us to solve this and if we want to do that we have to erase our fe-" she was cut off, however, by the sound of a broken window and a slammed door from far. They rushed in and found a window open with broken panels. They observe the place and only found an open door with no broken panels and a message in the window silk.

_"If you know what's good for you then leave and forget about the past incident but if you don't prepare for the worst"_

"It's the ghost!" screamed Lily and hid beneath Doug's cloak while shivering, making the others sweat dropped.

"It seems the culprit is playing with us with these threat words to scare us away" said Fang sarcastically while observing the letter for any resemblances of clues.

"Find him! He must be here somewhere!" Command Lottie

"Yes!" Reply all of them, except Lily who is still cowering in fear.

They agreed to split into two teams to make it easier to search. Fang, Dough and Lily (who is still hiding) are going together to search the first floor while Lottie searches alone on the smaller second floor.

Soon, Lottie went into a spacious master bedroom in the second floor and began to scattered all the files she could find, every books in the shelves and she even check every secret passage she could get her hand on.

Busy with her search, Lottie didn't notice the creature that hides in the ceiling waiting for the right time where Lottie is vulnerable enough. Not long after, Lottie find a book that caught her interest and began to read for a few pages carefully, that's when the creature attack from behind.

Lottie realized the assault fast enough to duck away from most of the attack, but the creature scratched her back quite largely.

The creature land in a quick cartwheel way and turn back to see his result of the attack he just delivered, but to his surprised Lottie injury healed so quickly. No blood, scratch or sign of injury.

Lottie tried to stand up and stare at the unidentifiable creature before her, his form was cloaked in darkness but two crimson-piercing eyes shot shiver down her spine.

The place was too dark to see the culprit's face but when the moon shine after the clouds went passed it, Lottie realized in horror that she was fighting a pitch-black demon with sharp claws as hands.

"Who are you? What have you done to John Smith?" Lottie barked the question loudly to hide her growing fear while backing away to the wall, but the creature, only bared his sharp teeth to her with a hiss, making her took a step backward.

"John Smith was never here" reply the creature with a hiss

"What do you mean? Of course he's been here, this is his house!" shouted Lottie in annoyance, but the creature only stood beneath the moonlight mindlessly a grin slowly spread on his ugly face, baring rows of sharp teeth and dangerous fangs.

"His house is not here... I simply told you that it's here so I could shut that pretty mouth of yours about the incident." revealed the Demon, receiving a glare from the Baskerville.

Lottie realized it was all a trap for them. They have underestimated their enemy. But who would know such creature existed here? The only person that knows this place is that merchant they found in the dock.

"To lure us here… could you be that…." Lottie trailed off as she realized something that never comes cross her mind or anyone...

"Yes I am the Merchantman from the dock, pretty Lady." as the creature said this, it transform into a middle man, slender body, big muscle, spiky hair. 'He' cocked his head and smirked at Lottie's shocked expression.

"All humans are fools aren't they... falling into such simple trap." Mock the creature with a smirk, making Lottie's insides boiling with rage.

"Who are you? No… _what _are you?" Lottie hissed forcefully to the smirking man whose smirk just got bigger at the question.

"Can't you see?" Ask the creature and transform to his original appearance. "I'm a demon"

"You're... A demon?" Ask Lottie in surprised

The creature just nodded with a feral grin that will unnerve humans, not Baskervilles, though. Never Baskerville

"What nonsense! Demons are only meaningless myths!"

"Oh you think do you?" Chuckle the demon "well think again, Little Lady!"

With a tremendous speed the demon launch a surprised attack to Lottie. And the battle begins there.

"Fang… how about we leave Doug and Lottie here and return home?" Lily whispered from her place on Fang's back, making the man sigh while he adjusted her position.

"Lily, you know we'll got an earful of scolds and hellfire glares from Lottie-san if we left her here." He answered in a similar manner while Doug just walked calmly, doesn't seem to care what they're talking about but actually interested… very interested except for the 'leave Doug' part. This place also gave him the chill.

"I know…" Lily pouted and mumbled something like 'devil woman' into Fang's cloak, making him grateful that Lottie isn't with them or Lily would be grounded for weeks.

Fang, Lily and Dough were wandering around aimlessly inside the house on the first level when a crash from the second floor startled them. Having a feeling that it was Lottie and, from the sound of it, it looks like she came across a serious trouble they rush upstairs with their Chains and weapon ready, trying to pinpoint the sound of battles. Soon, they found Lottie fighting a creature that doesn't bear any resemblances to any creature, both in Abyss and Earth but fairytales and myths inside a wrecked bedroom, most likely from their brutal fight.

"Leon!" Lottie yelled and the Chain attacked the creature, trying to bite it but to no avail.

"What, in the name of Abyss, is that thing?" Ask Fang to Lottie as he rushed into the battle.

"It's a demon." Lottie said while focusing her eyes on Leon and the demon. "If my feeling is right, then it didn't come from the Abyss or anywhere on Earth"

"A demon?" Lily froze in her place on the doorstep when she accidentally heard the conversation, Bandersnatch waving his tails impatiently beside his scared master.

"Why would a demon be doing here?" Ask Fang as he blocked the creature's speedy attacks with his sword, trying to protect both Lottie and Doug who was immobilized by a crying, scared Lily who is attached permanently to his red cloak.

"He was the one who lured us and trick of us coming here to kill us." Lottie explained with a growl as she called Leon back to his side. "He is the merchantman we saw at the dock earlier. He was a demon from the beginning but disguised himself as a human" she added as she put a hand on Leon's neck, feeling the vibration from the Chain's body.

With his master's silent order, Leon disappeared into a hole of darkness that opened from beneath it and appearing from behind the creature and bit it. Then finally with a loud thud on the floor the demon was able to immobilize the Lion.

"What the- how could that thing just pop out from the ground?" Asked the creature breathlessly

"That's because he's my Leon. My dear Chain." said Lottie sternly with a prideful smirk as ink-black blood dripped down from the creature's shoulder where Leon just bit it.

"Chain..." Said the creature, recognition thick in his voice "You, are you… a contractor? Could it be that you're the Servants of Abyss?" The demon asked with suspicion in his voice

"Ye we are" Fang answered "How do you know about Chains and Baskervilles?" he asked back with an equal amount of suspicion. Leon, recovered fastly as any other Chains, already returned to Lottie's side, ready to attack.

"I'm just used to dig up important secret details in a world." The creature lunged forward to Lottie "and this world's overlooked secret is the Abyss and all 'That Place' is connected to!" instead of meeting with flesh and fabric, the Demon's claws hit Fang's sword with a resounding clank.

"Oh." Said Fang breathlessly "You sure know how to search, then, you filthy Demon!" with a battle cry, Fang pushed the Demon and sound of breaking glass echoed loudly.

"Oh, yes I learn fast alright for a demon that stayed in this town for 3 month. Not bad at all, right?"

The creature was covered in blood from top to bottom but when he stand on the moonlight his wound are completely healed, leaving Lottie and the other surprised

"Now then." The creature smirked as his claws lengthened and sharpened "The fun just began."

"Lottie this is bad. If we let it rest even for a small seconds, it will heal." whispered Fang

"Yeah even though he's weak but he's fast and dangerous with those claws" answered the pink-haired Lady "Lily! She shouted "Help us or else!" she threatened in a voice that make even the Demon flinched slightly. Lily immediately squeaked and summoned Bandersnatch, more scared toward Lottie than to the Demon.

"Well in that case let's take him down!" Said Fang, swinging his sword, making dangerous breeze passed through the room while Doug silently summoned his Chain.

"One questioned before we begin our little game," Said the demon "how come you are still alright even when my claws are severely poisonous?"

"Because we're the Light of Abyss chosen by the Will of Abyss herself!" reply Lottie with pride "and we don't die as easily as human do"

"Hoo..." Said the demon care freely and a smirk appeared again on his face "well whatever" it shrugged "Now then… shall we begin?"

And the battle resounded through the night as the moon watched silently from above…

On the other side Jack is searching for Lacie. He's afraid that she might get into trouble with the case, not to mentioned when he ask the maid, the maid said she don't know where she is and told him that she might be already home.

He was walking (limping, actually) down a partially deserted road and slumped down on a wall of a random building, exhausted to the bone and worried out of his mind.

"Where are you, Lacie?" he whispered to the silent air and hanged his head tiredly and sighed.

When he stood up, ready to go home because it was night he hear a noise from house not far from where he stand.

"What the-?" He immediately ran to the house where the strange noise was coming from without noticing someone from the top of the roof was watching the scene all the time waiting for the right moment to attack and saw Jack rush to the house.

_"Ugh... That braided blond guy again...ugh"_ Think that person distastefully _"well change of plan then_"

The fight was still on, but twisted into an unpleasing situation. As the Demon tried to attack Lottie, Lily got on the way and received the blow, ending with the little girl thrown out of a window with a loud shriek and sound of breaking glass and wooden sill.

"Lily! Damn it!" Lottie cursed and ran to the broken window with blood on the remaining glass, but before she could reach the window and check Lily's safety, wind daggers embedded themselves on the carpeted floor before her, halting her sprint.

"Oh, no, Little Lady." The Demon smirked. His feet didn't touch the floor as if invisible strings are holding him up in the air "That little girl has been eliminated from this game. You cannot do anything fro her." The Demon bared his teeth at her and sent another dozen of wind dagger that the Baskervilles expertly dodged.

"You guys are indeed strong but you can't get away with strong magician like me" it grinned and strong wind blurred their vision as the creature moved and slashed Fang's arm, made him grunt and dropped his Great Sword.

"You…" Fang panted slightly as his wound regenerated and the Demon jumped back to observe him from a safe distance away "An elemental sorcerer? "

"Yes. And frankly, I am one of the strongest one." It sighed as if regretting something "However this magic don't last long, I have to finish you guys quickly and I can rest in peace"

The tips of his fingers glowed bright and unseen wind trapped wrapped around Lottie, made her unable to move even a finger.

"As a gentleman, I should let a Lady went first, right?" from the tip of his finger, a small, dangerous light green whirlwind appeared. The demon grins as he knows he would aim it right and probably kill that strong woman but suddenly someone hit him in the head and made loses his concentration.

"Ow!" Jack, the one who hit the Demon from behind with a random thing he first gets his hand on (that is happened to be a ridiculously thick dictionary. Useless. No matter how thick, it's a demon he's fighting) stumbled back as his upper arm was slashed neatly with a fast wind dagger, blood starts to drip down his wounded arm and stained the blue carpet beneath. Jack's attack isn't strong enough to actually hurt the Demon, it only serves to aggravate it even further.

"If you want it that bad, I will kill you first, you imbecile!" the Demon yelled furiously and lifted his poisonous claw, ready to kill the young man in one hit.

"Jack!" Lottie lets out an uncharacteristic shriek when the Demon brought down his claws but suddenly someone came from the top and slashed the demon hand cleanly off. The demon yelps of the pain and grunt, his fiery red eyes ablaze at the figure before it.

"Must you keep on getting yourself into troubles, Jack Vessalius?" the sudden savior asked.

It was a girl with blue-dark blue hair and a purple and cream renaissance dress. Lottie was surprised to see it but Jack was more surprised because he knew the person very much.

"Ellie..." Said Jack with wide eyes "what are you doing here?"

"Saving your life that is, you don't want to mess with that Demon" she hissed as if disgusted to the creature before her.

"You know that creature?"

"That creature is a demon with poison claws and yes I know him"

There was silence in the room because of the intense atmosphere. Ellie lounged an attack but the creature dodges it, he was not fast enough though, as the blade grazed his neck. Lottie and the rest know that it won't hurt the demon but to their dismay it hurt the demon neck and inky blood come out continuously, not slowing down and closed like how it was.

"How could he got hurt when our attacks didn't affect him?" Fang asked in astonishment, catching Ellie's attention away from the Demon.

"This knife is a special one for cutting wound without letting it healed unless it treated" she answered Fang's question even without glancing back at him.

"Who... Just are you?" Ask Fang, surprised at how calm the woman seems to be.

"You'll found out soon enough" Ellie smirked back at him with mischievous eyes

As the conversation continues, the Demon took the chance and lunged at Ellie, earning a warning shout from Jack. Luckily enough, Ellie turned around just in time to dodge the block the attack and counter it with a long slash on the Demon's chest.

"It also have a poison, you know." said Ellie with arrogant. "A special poison that will make you paralyzed for a long, long time."

"Mark my word you bitch! I'll revenge you in some other way"

"Ala~ is that even word appropriate to used?" Said Ellie sarcastically with a cold smirk. As she lunged forward to deliver the final blow, wind hit her and swirl around the room, the dust and wind blocking everyone's vision and when they opened their eyes, the Demons has disappeared.

"What are you doing? You let him go! He can make another move to attack us again!" Said a still tied Lottie to Ellie who walks to her calmly, and with a flick of her wrist, the spell that bind the Baskerville disappeared.

"And when that time comes we'll be ready and I'm sure he probably going to attack me first." said Ellie calmly "and is that how you thank someone who saved you?"

"Sorry our leader is a bit hot headed" said Fang sincerely while trying to hold back a furious Lottie.

"I can see that" Ellie answered with a smile.

"And thank you for saving us today." For a moment, Ellie looked genuinely surprised, but soon it melts into a warm smile.

"You're welcome." Her smile got warmer when Fang smiled back at her

"Lottie sama I believed we have to check on Lily" said Doug, breaking the mutual smile passed between Fang and Ellie. Squirming out of Fang's grasp, Lottie shouted in shock.

"Oh, you're right! Lily!" she ran to the window and jumped out, not patient enough to go down and use the door. Fang, Doug and Ellie followed with similar manner, leaving Jack to pathetically went down and to the garden through the door.

But in the garden, they could find no trace of Lily, only broken pieces of glass is left behind on the spot where Lily must've fell to.

"It's that demon!" Lottie shouted furiously. "I'm going to find him and kill him right now!" when she turned to search for the Demon, Ellie caught her arm and shook her head.  
>"No. You mustn't follow him. You'll die if you do." she deadpanned, making Lottie even more furious.<p>

"Who are you to order me around? I'll find Lily and that's final!" she shouted to Elie's calm face.

"Lottie-san, I think she's right." Jack suddenly cut in "If it's true that that creature are the one who took Lily, we can't do reckless action or Lily would be endangered."

"I agree with Jack, Lottie-san." Fang sighed "For now, we must report back to Glen-sama"

After some more minutes of argument, they return to the Baskerville mansion with a still furious Lottie.

At the Baskerville mansion Glen went downstairs and found Lottie, Fang, Dough Jack come back. With a heavy step he walk toward Lottie and she bows down to apologize.

"Forgive me master we're beaten down and we loss a member"

Glen noticed Lily was not present at the room and frowned.

"What happened?" Ask Glen

"We're fighting with a demon sir and that demon is a disguised as human or a merchant to be exact. He's fast and strong. Capable of using wind element"

"What are you guys talking about? There's no such thing as demon it's only a folkore or myth" disbelieve colored his words.

" But it's true! Even Jack saw it" Lottie pointed to a slightly shocked Jack.

"Jack? I thought you said you're going home"

"Ahh... About that...I was just passing by to visit my grandma and I hear a noise at the nearby abandon house so I check it out" lied Jack

"Your arm is bleeding." Glen frowned "We have to get it treated immediately. And stop telling me about the Demon."

"Master Glen!" Lottie shouted, silenced the whole room.

" Master Glen please you must believe us! The demon capture one of our member Lily and we need to save her"

"Lottie..." Said Glen with narrowed eyes.

" We need back up and weapons to kill it!" Shout Lottie

"Lottie..."

" Or else Lily will die!"

"LOTTIE!" Shouted Glen

The room fell into silence and everyone stay quite as the pregnant, heavy atmosphere felt like a heavy curtain that refused to be lifted. Then suddenly Lacie appears with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Lacie gently "why is Lottie and Glen shouting? Is something the matter?"

"Lacie san? You're safe!" Jack practically shouted in delight, breaking the tension with his radiating warmth.

"Yes I'm safe" said Lacie confusedly "what are you talking about, Jack?"

" Ah no the maid told me that you're separated and I'm worried that you might be involved something dangerous" he scratched the back of his head while wearing a fake grin, inside, he was terribly worried of Lily.

"Huh?" Lacie blinked as if she doesn't understand what he is talking about.

"Jack... Is there something you want to tell me" asked Glen, attention full to his injured best friend.

"Oopss..well..."

Suddenly a maid come in and deliver a letter. Mouthing a silent 'I'm saved' Jack watched as Glen opened the letter carefully and read the letter only to re-read it again with surprised face.

"Who is it from?" Asked Jack, appearing from behind the Baskerville and reading the letter from behind his shoulder.

"the letter is from John Smith." answered Glen without looking at him.

"What?" Shout Lottie and Fang with united shock.

"Do you know him?" Glen asked straightforwardly with a dangerous, narrowed eyes, making the trio Baskervillle shrinking on their places.

"He's the culprit that killed the shopkeeper" answered Fang at last.

"Really? How come you find this conclusion?"

"Well according to the daughter of the shopkeeper John Smith was a loyal customer there and a nice fellow. He proposed the shopkeeper to expand the shop or move somewhere else. At first the shopkeeper refuse it but then he agree at last. The day before he move out he was dead with a stab on his chest with a knife that John bought it, that's why the daughter claim him as the culprit and we're trying to find him but end up being tricked by a demon and lured into his nest" explained Lottie. "we almost died if not for a lady that came to save us. So fought the demon with a rare knife and was able to scare him away while we can't because we're being held by a wind magic and we're almost got killed luckily Jack and Ellie saved us"

"That girl... It's strange she can injured the demon while you can't" said Jack

"Indeed it's strange... As if that girl has the experience of killing a demon" said Glen with curiosity

"Yeah..."

"Where is she now?" asked Glen.

"We don't know, Master. She went away after saving us" answered Lottie.

Glen glanced Jack with a worried face. He remembered him mentioning Ellie was the culprit or something. Lacie in the other side give a worried face and was silent.

"What does John Smith want master Glen?" Ask Fang after a long silence filled with stares.

"He wrote that he has Lily in his hand and if us want her back we have to go to his mansion" Glen frowned as he said this as if he just ate something bitter.

"What? Master could that be a trap? That demon attacked us because he followed his master's order, what if the master is John Smith?" Said Lottie "and how does he know our location?"

"Lily must have told him and we can't be sure yet because you said the demon hold captive of her not John" Glen sighed while thinking about some kind of resolution to solve this problem before him, both his dark violet eyes slid shut.

"True..." Lottie whispered, her chest hurting just by thinking about Lily's condition.

"Well whatever it is I'm going top save Lily" announce Lacie and walked to the door leading outside, shocked Glen to reopened his eyes and grab her arm.

"Lacie, you can't!"

"I must and I insist, Lily is my friend and I have to save her" Lacie struggled with Glen's hold that just get stronger the more she tried to break free.

"No you can't. You can't fight, you have to stay here" said Glen with firm tone.

"But..."

"We'll get her Lacie" said Glen try reassure her "and I promise we'll be back safe"

Lacie just stay quite and didn't respond with that Glen order everyone to prepare and have a rest.

After 10 minutes Lottie, Fang, Dough, Jack (who keep on insisting until Glen couldn't take it anymore) and Glen went to John Smith house. Lacie can only see them leave through the window. After they're gone Lacie stand in the mirror and transform herself to blue navy girl hair. And that girl disappear in a mist

Lily woke up in a dark room, tied with strong bond that didn't even left room to struggle. She tried to break free but a man distract her concentration. A man with a mustache, a brown pants and jacket, looking from his build, he's about forty five years old.

Lily stared at him. His face was buried in the shadow. The man didn't do nothing and just watch Lily in silence...

A/N: ok stop right here! This is too much. We're getting closer to the truth.

Who could have thought a demon could be involved in this story? Interesting right. Not as interesting when the truth is revealed in the next chapter! And btw I think you know who is Lacie is actually and how could Ellie n Lacie related to this.

*spoiler*

Lacie in here is not Glen's lover and Jack's best friend.

Why? You'll know soon.

OMG! Did you see the PH new chapter? Lacie was actually Jack's lover not Glen! *GASP* and I can't believe Jack is the cause of the tragedy sablier! *faint*

Sorry it take long to update. I need inspiration to come so I can write.


	7. Chapter 7

_To Glen Baskerville_

_Right now, a precious little girl of yours is with me. Come retrieve her by sunset at my mansion in Willow Wing Town. You wouldn't miss my mansion._

_Come fast or she might get hurt_

_-John Smith_

* * *

><p>Re-reading the letter for what felt like the hundred time, Glen felt a strong temptation to crush the letter and burn it with Raven's fire until not even dust are left. Behind him, Lottie, Fang and Doug are following closely with full alert while Jack was left behind in the carriage. The reason why? Jack had a motion sickness because of the carriage's unreasonable speed and he put a sleeping spell to his already-green best friend out of pity.<p>

And he had admit, he's impressed at Fang and Lottie.

Fang because of his skill to control a ridiculously fast carriage through the heart of Sablier and went out without any scratches. Lottie because she's a very good talker and motivator. She and her whip, no sane man would dare to defy them, including Fang who kept on getting yelled at to go faster.

The result? When it usually took around two years to reach Willow Wing from Sablier, the earlier journey only took less than half an hour. Just as he said, he's impressed with his servant and grateful because of the Abyss' excellent choices.

Currently, they are walking down the main road of Willow Wing, a small abandoned town that gives nice views of crystal clear rivers and trees if you choose the right place. Until three years ago, Willow Wing was one of the main economic centers to the nation but unfortunately, the fertile town was at the border of the Lesleurox forest where a dangerous pack of wolfs comfortably live. Because of the mass wood cutting that the people of Willow Wing did, the wolves got furious and attacked the town.

The people of Willow Wing evacuated themselves and never returned to their home in the small town out of fear of another wolf attacks and some even had trauma of wolves and dogs alike. The strange thing is, even after a thorough search, no soul could fid even one wolfs in the forest and it become a national mystery. He can't help but wonder what kind of lunatic stays in such dangerous place?

Sighing, he refocused himself on the wood houses that they're passing through. There's not much mansions here in Willow Wing and most have broken down on the attack. Glen dare to bet that what this John Smith said about not missing his mansion is because it might be the only one standing now. But then again, it's not easy to find one building inside this town by leg. If they got tired, they might not be able to defend themselves from surprise attacks.

The sun is still high in the sky, marking the upcoming summer that will be coming les than a week. The sun reflected on the rivers beautifully and Glen silently wondered if he could actually stays here with Jack for some weeks to have some moment of peace and brotherly bonding, away from the society and just spending the days fishing on the sparkling lake he saw earlier and spending the nights peacefully while playing piano.

Wait, forget that. With Jack, there's no such thing as peace or quiet.

Something overshadowed the slowly setting sunlight from his vision as he was deep in thought, and with a start, he realized it was a mansion.

The mansion wasn't really good itself. Most of the windows are broken and the rest doesn't have windows at all, only the sill. Some parts of the old building are blackening from the fire that threatened to burn down the whole town years ago and the paint was withering away by time. The grasses left uncared, giving scary look to the mansion.

With hearts filled with determination, they stepped into the mansion to save their beloved friend and servant...

* * *

><p><span>"<span>_Jack…"_

Someone is calling out…? Who…?

"_Jack…" _

This voice… so familiar and yet faraway from my memories…

"_Jack… please…"_

Jack Vessalius opened his emerald eyes to be greeted with empty spaces dotted with faraway starlight. He was floating in nothingness and his body felt so light like…

When he's dreaming…

"_Jack…" _

That voice again!

Jack ran his eyes thorough the dark place and spotted a portal created from a halo of stars. Bracing himself as the familiar yet unfamiliar voice called out desperately for him, Jack entered the portal with closed eyes and only opened it again when the wind that slapped his face when he entered the portal stopped.

"Huh…?" he mumbled to himself in confusion. This place was different than before, the suffocating feeling of despair, hatred and sadness threatened to swallow him whole. In the endless space created by his own mind, there is no more stars, just blank darkness that only broken by a glowing sphere in the middle of that warped dimension.

* * *

><p>Jack floated closer to the sphere to find out what is it, and he could see some kind of figure beneath the clear surface of the medium-sized sphere.<p>

_Blue… hair…?_

With a start, he realized that the person inside the sphere is no other than his life savior, Ellie. Different from how he always saw her after all this time, this Ellie is wearing a sparkling white gown, curled into herself with knees drawn to her chest in the sphere that is actually smaller than he expected it to be.

"Ellie!" he called out for her, but nothing indicated that she heard him at all. Some kind of aural wall is shielding the sphere, and he couldn't get nay closer than he has been. Thumping his fist against the invisible wall, he tried again,

"Ellie! Can you hear me?"

"_Jack…?"_

Jack almost sighed in relief when he somehow heard Ellie's voice called out his name, but his breath was taken away when that Ellie's eyes opened slowly and gazed right at him.

It was not the usual cold (what's Alyssa' eye color? I forgot…) but frozen, deep gold that is frosted over with unshed tears.

Her mouth moves, and even if Jack isn't close enough to hear the words uttered by those lips, he could somehow hear those desperate words in his head,

"_Help…me…"_

"Lily!" Lottie yelled as she stormed all around the house like a furious hurricane with the other three following behind her. They have checked the whole first floor and half of the second floor when they found a staircase and decide to search on the upper level.

"…! Master Glen!" Fang suddenly yelled, making the trio stopped on their track o see what he had found.

"This… this is Lily's ribbon…! She must be around here!" Lottie yelled, and that's when they heard a small and weak voice,

"Lottie…?"

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Jack shot up with a shocked sound and a thin layer of sweat clinging to his skin. Huffing out a relieved breath, Jack pressed the heel of his palm to his closed eyes, trying to calm himself down.<p>

"_A dream…? But… that had felt so real…" _

When Jack finally opened his eyes, he finally realized that he's lying on a cold concrete floor of what seemed like a shop filled with nicely organized mess. Shelves filled the whole seven sides of the wall, leaving only two opening for doors and some small windows that lets in afternoon sunlight filtering in and highlighting the swirling dust in the air. On the shelves are many ancient-looking books, strange boxes, rusted knifes, gems, cards and many magical things he couldn't identify.

Standing up, Jack went to one of the shelves and picked up a book with hard blue cover that already looks very old. He opened the book carefully, afraid that the book will crumble into dust if he handled it too roughly, just to find out he couldn't read the content that is written in some kind of old language but one single line that he found familiar.

_",etprotegammeabinimicismeis,…"_

**_The words rolled of his tongue perfectly, making Jack wonder if he had ever read hose lines before. Shrugging off the strange feeling that he shouldn't have read those lines aloud, Jack closed the book and returned it to the shelf before moving to one of the door, unknowing to the darkness seeping out from that very book…._**

,,.

"Father…" the small sobbing voice drew his attention away from the rose, and he finally realized he's not alone in the garden. Standing before a small stone fountain is a short brown haired girl (I don't know anything about her other than her name is Collette =_=) with casual cream-colored dress, crying out her beautiful onyx eyes.

Feeling pity rising up inside him, Jack stood up and approached the girl, hoping to be able to give her comfort when his eyes caught a dark creature perched on the tree behind the girl.

It was the demon.

Jack screamed when the creature lunged forward to that girl, but for some reason his voice refused to hear. He stretched out his hand, trying to reach the girl and save her, the girl who is unaware of the danger that will befall her and kept on crying.

In one second, the sound of falling tears was changed into the horrifying sound of ripping flesh and ear-shattering scream of horror and pain. Jack was fallen to the ground, helplessly watched as the demon tore the girl limbs by limbs before letting go of her mutilated body with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Breathing hard, Jack could barely let out a sound as that demon turned its bloody gaze at him and lunged….


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_**The end of dream**_

Jack wakes up from his sleep with a loud gasp. His heart thumping loudly inside his chest and sweats slowly dripping down his chin. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down from the terrible nightmare he just had where he felt like a caged bird, uselessly watching from background when that demon ripped the girl into pieces. But thank goodness it was just a dream... Or was it? It felt so real, so true and so vivid...

Jack shook his head and convinced himself it was merely a dream and nothing more. With that in mind, he slowly went down from the carriages and catch up with the rest by the trail left behind by Glen- a trail of black feather.

* * *

><p>Lottie climbing the staircase inside the mansion with a furious look while grinding her teeth. She's determined to punish John for kidnapping Lily and messing with them. Fang and Dough just silently followed from behind her, knowing well how scary the pink-haired woman could be when her head is boiling. It's better not to question her or anything if they don't want a whip slapped them across the Baskerville courtyard. Glen face was impassive as usual as he walked behind his servants, but inside, he was fuming with unanswered question about the person who has been stamped as the core of the troubles by his servants.<p>

Following Leon, who sniffed Lily's ribbon, they climbed the stairs and into the second floor.

"Mr. John, it seems like my friend has come." Lily said with a nonchalant air while John visibly tensed and put down the tea pot.

"Oh, really? How did you know, Lily?" Lily hummed slightly at his question.

"Umm… I just… have this ability that allows me to hear so faarrrr…" she stretched out both her arms to make it clearer "So I could hear Lottie fuming downstairs." She giggled to herself. "I see…" John smiled to the girl. "So they've come to retrieve you."

"Mr. John, what will you do when they found you?"

"Oh? Humm… of course I'll greet them properly and explain everything."

"But… one of my friends is not very patient. She a bit… well, hot tempered, judgmental and devil-like."

"Really? Then she will get along nicely with my deceased wife. Those traits are just the same."

Jut then, the door to the room banged open loudly to show a pink-haired woman with scary face and pink frilly short dress and red cloak.

"**YOU!**" she yelled and grabbed John's collar, making the said man gulped in fear. "**HOW DARE YOU KINDNAPED LILY YOU SON OF A BITHCH?"** she yelled to his face with anger clearly shown in her eyes, making the man's knees immediately went weak.

"W-Wait! Lottie!" But Lily got ignored by the woman, clearly busy with her anger.

"**I'M GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH HELL FOR MESSING WITH LILY! WITH BASKERVILLES! I WILL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN! I'LL USE MY THORN WHIP TO TIE YOU AND THEN-"**

"Lottie, put him down." A calm, deep voice of a man rang through the room and Lottie released John albeit grudgingly, letting the man gasp for air.

Glen stepped into the room elegantly, silently pitying the man who is clearly scared out of his mind. His servant could be scarier than Chains sometimes. After he took his time to catch his breath, John gave the Baskervilles a curt bow that made Lottie's eyebrow twitched.

"Welcome to my house, I'm John Smith, the one you must have been searching for" John looks at Glen and smiled although he was silently intimidated by the man's presence. "And, if my guess is right, you must be Lily's master, Glen Baskerville."

"Yes, I am Glen Baskerville. I want to inquire as to why you kidnapped my servant and lured me here by sending that letter." Glen spoke politely and with too much doses of formality that would make any commoner feel nervous.

"It's alright, I mean no harm. If I do, I could use my wide connection to hire assassins with low price or put traps, but you see there is nothing that even resembles those. In this house, there is nobody else beside me and Lily."

"Then, why did you kidnap our Lily?" Lottie barked from her place in front of Lily, checking the girl for any injuries and ready to kill the man if she found even the slightest trace of any wound.

"It's because I want to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes…" his eyes become saddened "The truth of what happened 3 days ago

Lottie, Dough, Fang and Glen became silent after John said that. None of them speak up and the room become silent (kata 'oblige' secara literal berarti menuruti/mengikuti/melaksanakan).

" 3 days ago. I know full moon means good luck, so I went that night to the shop. I was in a good mood… my marriage will be at another week, I can't wait to see Collette. I know I have fallen for her, deeply. The morning before he died, he gave me a knife, made of palatine with ancient decoration and especially sharp edges. He said it was an engagement gift for me and for being a loyal costumer. I hang around the shop and talked to Collette about our marriage, and at the late afternoon, I went to work, but I forgot the knife and I returned at the night in order to retrieve it." John sighed and sat down at the beaten chair, looking really tired with bags beneath his eyes.

"When I entered the shop... it was a mess... everything was ruined, and that old man... the man I've thought as my own father... he was dead, stabbed through the heart by a knife." John whispered, his tone spoke of horror that he felt. Lottie gulped and braced herself for more, she's never one for scary stories.

"I became scared then, I was afraid that the one who killed the old man would target me. I was also afraid that if I stay, people will suspect me to be the killer, so I ran out. But, I saw two figures on the rooftop. They're so graceful I thought they were dancing... but I found out, they weren't dancing... they were fighting. One of them is pitch-black and he fought with sharp blade... while the other one... fought with magic... "

"Magic?" Lottie asked in surprised tone. "But it didn't exist-"

"It exist." The word was short, and it cut Lottie's speech perfectly as the woman turned to her master who stared at John with narrowed eyes.

"Pardon me, Master Glen?" Lottie asked, surprised

"Magic exists, Lottie. However, people choose to believe in supernatural power or physic power. People who could use magic… sorceress and sorcerer are rare, they are chosen ones. The last one ever seen was two hundred years ago before sorcerer become extinct."

Jack Vessalius panted in exhaustion as he just climbed the stair from the first floor to the top without stopping in a three-level mansion. He came by following the track of black feathers Glen left and the muddy footprints he know belongs to Lottie and the others.

When he finally reached the top floor, he saw a door on the end of a corridor slightly ajar and light was streaming out form there. Feeling curious, he stand in front of the door and saw a elegant man frustrated with his arm on his hand and saw the rest are here. He wants to come in but something they say made him stopped dead on his track.

"So you're saying… a woman, or a witch more specifically, is fighting a demon and one of them might be the murderer of that shopkeeper?" Glen asked slowly.

"Yes." John's head shot up with determination "I even have a proof for that." He stood up from his chair and walked to a broken desk with only three legs and one locker left. Producing a key from his back pocket, John opened the locked and pulled out a gleaming dagger that took away the breath of the four older Baskervilles in the room.

"This blood," he pointed at the black stain of blood over the surface of the blade "Is the blood of that demon."

"Are you sure?" Glen asked as he walked to John and inspecting the dagger on the man's grasp. "For all we know, it could be only a dried blood." He added while he took the dagger from the man and held it in front of his eyes. Without his knowledge, a certain golden-haired young man already arrived in the mansion. Following the footprints on the first floor, he followed it and listened their conversation from behind the door carefully.

"It's the demon's blood." Lottie said from behind Glen, making the master of the household raised one of his elegant eyebrows questioningly at his pink-haired servant.

"And why are you so sure about it, Lottie?" he asked calmly. Lottie gulped, she rarely went against her master and when she do, those gaze with falter her immediately, forcing her back into submission. But not this time. Not this time.

"It's just," she took a step forward and pointed at the black blood on the dagger's surface "The blood hasn't dried up yet and it's thicker than human's blood." She touched the blood and pulled her finger away to show the liquid dripped off of her finger, clearly thick.

"I see…" Glen mused out loud. "You are sure that this dagger is the one that the blue-haired woman used to wound the demon, right?" Glen asked, suspicion still etched in his voice. Behind the door, Jack took in a surprised breath. Blue hair? His mind immediately went to Ellie.

"Jack?" his best friend's voice snapped him out of his thought and he realized dreadfully that everyone in the room now had their gaze penetrating him. Chuckling in slight embarrassment to be caught red-handed eavesdropping their conversation.

"Umm… Hi?" he tried timidly with a nervous grin.

"You've feel better Jack?" Glen asked putting the dagger back to John's awaiting hand and walked to his best friend.

"Y-yeah. It just… I think Collette is in danger." He exclaimed, earning some confused stares from the others in the room.

"What do you mean in danger?" John asked, fright clearly showed in his blue eyes. Gulping, Jack running around mentally, trying to find a way to explain without revealing about his dream because they will ask about why and how, or worse, didn't believe him..

"Well... I have this..." Jack stopped himself before he could tell them about his dream. He can't tell them because they will not believe him, and even if they do, they will ask how and he won't be able to answer that kind of question "…Assumption that Collette might be in trouble. Remember when the demon said 'I'll be back and revenge you'? I think he's aiming for Collette to get revenge. I can't explain much but I just really had this feeling we need to go to the shop and see Collette"

"And how if it was false?" Lottie asked Jack disbelievingly "What if she only tried to lure us into a trap?"

"Then I'll take the responsibility." Jack answered sternly.

No one said anything; they still stared at him disbelievingly. Although, it was a logical assumption to say the demon went after Collette for some reason, they still a little afraid if it was false. Glen, who knows Jack maybe better than the said man knew himself, broke into a smile and petted Jack messy hair like one would do to a puppy. Well, Glen treated him like a pet far more often than not, so Jack is mostly used to it.

"I trust you. If you said it with that expression, then it couldn't be false." Glen said and dropped his hand from smiling young man.

"Thanks!" he smiled. He knew Glen would believe him like always.

"Mr. Smith, I know what he said might be unbelievable, but it could be true. If you cherish your fiancée you must come with us." Glen stated.

"Of course! Let's go to Collette! I will not let anyone- or anything- harm her!" John answered with burning determination.

"Then it settled. We leave now."

* * *

><p>The night was beautiful. Silence and eeriness ran through the mansion. The moon was half-covered by the cloud, but its glimmering shine passes through the cloud.<p>

Collette held a golden chandelier on her hand, walking around the mansion with sadness shines through her brown eyes. She couldn't sleep, not without her beloved father' presence, checking again and again too see if she has fallen asleep or not. She thought it was annoying back then, but now she will do anything just to see her father's face peeking through her bedroom door with a gentle, loving smile he always wore.

So she woke up, light up a random chandelier in the shop and walked through the shop. Doors by doors, rooms by rooms, every flicker of memories ran through her mind, leaving tears to be shed from her eyes.

The living room where her father used to tell her stories from the ancient books when she was young, the kitchen where her mother who already passed away long ago will serve delicious food and they would eat together while laughing, and finally the study room where her father would spend most of his time signing papers and researching many weird and ancient stuffs.

Feeling tears streaming down her cheek, Collette put down the chandelier and went out to the garden. She remembered when her father would take her here and play until the day becomes dark and they're satisfied with fun and laugh. Standing in front of a fountain, Collette finally let herself sob.

"Father…" she whispered sadly, letting a tear slip down. Dwelling in her own sadness, she didn't realize a demon perched on the tree behind her, ready to attack and brings Jack's nightmare into reality.

The book of body reversal that belongs to him and he valued above all is now in the belonging of Collette. He wants the book back in order to complete his revenge plan to Alyssa. Maybe he could lure her out by doing this. It would be killing two birds with one stone. However, he must be quick before she could realize his plan and destroy it.

Seeming out of nowhere, the demon launched itself to Collette, landing hard on her. Finally realizing the danger she was in, Collette screamed and struggling to break away from the demon, but it knocked her out with one swift hit to the back of her neck.

"Got you now…" the demon whispered huskily and raised its claw.

"Flame Arrow!" before the demon could make any scratches on her skin, a flaming arrow hit the demon, making fall back and cried out in agony.

A gorgeous navy-blue haired woman appeared and quickly snatched Collette and rested her against a far wall. Before her consciousness completely faded, Collette saw the face of her savior. A pair of beautiful blue eyes staring down at her, burning with brevity.

"You…" the demon hissed as Alyssa turned to him with a smirk.

"I've been looking for you, you disgusting creature. I know you said you'll get your revenge on me, but using others as bait is the lowest and most pathetic way that rotted brain of yours could think of."

"I was only trying to get my book back nicely" the demon hissed "But then she struggled against me and screamed. After all, it was best if she's not alive to tell the story about us. Humans couldn't be trusted. You, of all people, should understand that."

"Indeed. However, doing this is equal to breaking our vow." She holds out her hand and chanted. A spiral blue aura formed on her palm.

"Like I care…" the demon grinned as it readied its claws.

* * *

><p>The sound of a rushing carriage arrived in front of the shop and everyone jumped down from the carriage. One glance to the broken glasses and loud sounds of thumping, thudding, broken sounds and something bursting loudly was enough to warn them that Jack's assumption was right.<p>

They all rushed to the back garden where the sounds were coming from and was shocked to see Ellie fighting with the demon from yesterday while Collette are unconscious on the far wall.

"Collette!" John exclaimed before rushing to where the girl is.

They both fight in incredible speed, jumping and fighting from here and there. Lottie, Lily, Dough and Fang watched in amazement at the fight between Ellie and the demon. Even they're very good at fighting and fast too but they're more impress because Ellie is faster, cunning and powerful as she numerous time throw a lot of magic power.

"This is your last day!" the demon yelled in excitement as wind accumulate in its palm, and he send it to Ellie in the form of an invisible whip which chase Ellie, who jumped gracefully into the air to dodge the attack. Clasping her hand in front of her chest, Ellie began to chant,

"Listen to me, Hephaestus! Flame Rain!" and from the empty air around her, small, flickering flames appeared and becomes raining down upon the demon beneath her. Jumping back quickly, the demon countered the attack with dozens of wind daggers, the fire and wind met in the middle of the air although some of the flames survived and reached the ground.

Ellie landed on the ground gracefully, but she doesn't have much time to take a breath before the demon dashed to her with its claws exposed and ready to kill. With a small 'tch', Ellie kicked the demon's arm before the claws could touch her as she stood on one of her hand and the other to use magic. Without any words, because she'll be doing a minor magic, Ellie touched the demon's arm briefly before she did a perfect back roll and watched as water engulfed the demon's arm that she touched.

"What the-"

"Freeze!" Ellie ordered as she stood up and stretched out her hand to the direction of the demon and the water that engulfed the demon's arm turned into ice. The demon's howl of shock brought upon a satisfied smile on Ellie's petal lips.

"Why you-! Eat this!" the demon yelled and sent more wind daggers to Ellie's direction, and she quickly run to the side, letting the dangerous little things hit the wall behind her and left marks.

"Everyone! Get into the shop for cover!" Glen shouted out the order as he saw the battle gets even more intense. John slid Collette into his arms and picking her up, running to the direction of the shop. While then, Ellie landed on the ground in front of a tree and jumped again, making the demon slashed the tree and it thumped down to the ground and dust swirling in the ever-moving air.

Jack heard a thud and a familiar groan of pain. He glanced back to meet with the sight of John on the ground with an unconscious Collette.

"I summon you, Zephyrus. Destroy the enemies on my path with your mighty wind!" chanted the demon. Ellie, noticing what the demon trying to do, chanted a protection spell for herself, hoping she would be quick enough to save herself from the summoning magic the demon used.

"Phanta Rein!" the demon shouted, and the wind around him quickly picking up, becoming a twister all around them.

"Shield!" just on time, Ellie was able to create a barrier. But then her eyes caught the sight of John and Collette, vulnerable in the middle of the extreme danger.

"Mr. John!" Jack yelled as the wind gets closer to the man. By reflex, he ran to John.

"Jack!" this time, it was Glen who yelled out who noticed what Jack did and ran after the golden-haired man, but he internally know that he would not be there quick enough to save his friend. Jack knelt in front of John who held Collette tightly in his arms. The wind was coming quickly and Jack closed his emerald eyes with his arms spread open, waiting for the inevitable pain to come, but nothing actually hit him.

Opening his eyes, Jack was greeted with the sight of falling black feathers and the fact that he was savely cocooned inside Raven's wings with Glen panting beside him.

"You idiot!" Glen hollered "You could have got killed, rushing in like that!" Glen was rarely angry, and when he did, not even the ever-cheerful Jack dare to reply. The demon realized what happened and it crouched on the rooftop with one arm frozenated.

"Black-winged Chain… Glen Baskerville…?" the demon whispered in disbelief. Noticing something, the demon jumped away as a beam of fire burned the spot he just perched at. Using the wall to dash to the direction of the demon, Ellie prepared a blue magic on her palm.

"Rural Ice!" The magic immediately trapped the demon inside a thick ice. "Glen Baskerville! Now!" she yelled as the demon slowly falling to the ground.

"Now that everything has been going to this kind of turn…" Glen gritted his teeth "…no more turning back! Raven!"

The black Chain followed its master's order and opened its beak and blowed out blue fire that is dangerous, for both Chains and humans. With an ear-shattering howl of pain, the demon was killed by fire and by ice…

* * *

><p>Collette slowly opens her eyes and found herself lying on a couch inside he room.<p>

"You're awake, Collette?" The voice asked softly, and for a split second she thought it was her father checking on her, but all hope was shattered when she saw John sitting beside her.

"You!" She snapped angrily as she stood up albeit a little unsteadily "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily and pushed him away as he tried to grab her arm to balance her.

John took a step backward, surprised by his future fiancée statement.

"Collette we can explain" Lottie spoke up, hoping to avoid any misunderstanding and argument between the couple. Collette turned her face to them, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she recognized that all the Baskervilles and Jack are in his room.

"You... You bring him here? How dare you!" she yelled loudly as her tears beginning to drip down her face.

"He's here because he's worried of you as your fiancé. Please understand Miss. Collette." Glen said with a calming tone, trying to reason with the upset young woman.

"Fiancé? He's no longer my fiancé ever since he killed my father!" she cried out, shocking John who's face darken with sorrow, knowing that Collette blamed him for her father's death/

"Correction; The demon killed you father" Ellie finally spoke up after listening and getting tired of how easily humans misunderstand each other and how quick they blamed others for misfortunes in their lives without any proofs..

"Your father… he did that in his own free will, that's why he died. His death wasn't a burden to be put on John's shoulder." Ellie said in calm, unwavering tone. But Jack still could hear traces of sadness from her voice and it made him stare at the blue-haired woman as she continued.

"He… what?" Collette asked in shock "He did it on his own-? Just who are you?" Collette finally asked the question that has been rotting in her heart. Closing her eyes for a few second, Ellie bowed slightly to Collette and quickly straightened up again.

"Allow me to introduce myself, then. My name is Ellie, Ellie Harrington. I am a traveler, and your father… he was a friend of mine." She explained.

"Harrington… does that mean the man who died in the sea was your father?" John asked in slight shock. Ellie glanced at him and frowned, as if remembering something painful to her and her fists clenched.

"…He is." Her answer was only above a whisper, but it was loud enough for everybody to hear and the new brings them another round of surprised silence.

"You see… the day before your father was killed, I was visiting him after my long trip. As I say I'm a traveler. I travel from town to town, place to place. When I got there you're busy meeting up with your friend. It was a quite late at night and we discuss many things. I came to his shop to buy an antique book. But then that demon" said Ellie pointing to the dead demon, and Collette was shocked and scared to see the remaining body that slowly decaying into dust. "Came in suddenly and attacked me."

"Attacked you?" Jack's loud exclamation cut through the air as the attention was directed to him. "Just what did that demon want from you?" he finished lamely, trying to hide his embarrassment to cut in so suddenly. While the other was busy paying attention to a now blushing Jack, nobody saw how Ellie bit her lips, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"…about that, let's just say we have mutual dislike and killing intention." She finally said out loud and continued her story before Jack could ask another question that might bring her down.

"I was fighting with that demon while your father hid away, but the demon suddenly used an illusion attack that caught me off guard. When he took that silver knife and almost stabbed me… your father saved me by using his own body as my shield. I take that advantage to strike the demon back, but he went up to the roof and I fought him, but he escaped and so I've been looking for him quite a while. But now I managed to kill this imbecile and the reason the demon attack you because you had something that he thought belongs to me." Collette narrowed her eyes, when Ellie was done and asked,

"Something… that belongs to you…?"

"I believe you found a book with hard blue cover that already looks very old in that scene. That book is mine, while his are with me. It seems like we got them swapped when we fought on the roof, and, naturally, he think that his book are with you" then Ellie looked at the demon and smiled "What a fool" said Ellie arrogantly with a mocking tone.

While then, Collette was just standing in the middle of the room, speechless over the information. She could feel her heart breaking, sadness and frustration building up inside of her and she could feel that her vision was blurred with tears.

"Forgive me." Ellie said with her head bowed "I never intended for your father to be a victim. However, I do appreciate your father's courage. He was brave, kind, nice and a loyal man." She ended her speech and patted her on the shoulder, trying to prevent her from crying. But Collette was an ordinary human, and she fell to the floor when her knees isn't strong enough to hold her up and she sobbed into her arms as John pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort her.

Everyone feel sympathy for the poor girl except Ellie because her face is impassive as ever, but nobody said anything for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for everything, if there anything I could do for you in return please name it." John spoke with a tired smile as he escorted Ellie, Glen and Jack downstairs where the other Baskervilles are waiting "And don't worry about Collette, she'll be fine because I know she's a strong lady." John added as they reached the first floor<p>

However, even John are right there with them, Ellie know that his mind is on his fiancé, crying alone in the bedroom upstairs after demanding a time of privacy.

"That was nice of you to say that" Lottie smiled, as she walked to the direction of the carriage, making John sighed in relief as the woman who scared the wits out of him will be gone and he wished he doesn't have to encounter her ever again. If he did, though, he wished he wouldn't be at the wrong end of her wrath. One time was traumatic enough.

Without any further words but a polite nod from Glen, they all leaved John and went back to where their carriage was. When they're out of sight John closed the door with a relieved and happy smile, believing that everything would be alright from here on.

The carriage was stopped a bit far away from the house, and because they were not in a hurry to get there, Jack decided he could have a chat with the gorgeous blue-haired woman who walked beside him.

"Thank you for coming Ellie, but how do you know that Collette was in a trouble?" Jack asked her with a bright smile that made Ellie frowned at how quick the man could become a cheery fluffball just after a horrifying battle.

"I've been tracking that demon and I realized something with his last word. He probably wants the book back and silence the only witness he know- the daughter of the shopkeeper. But then again, demons are such terrible liars" she explained with a small huff of annoyed breath at the end.

"Wow, Ellie. How did you know so much about demons?" Asked Jack in surprise and slight awe. For a split second, Ellie's eyes widened in surprise before she gained back her composure and stared into Jack's gorgeous emerald eyes and noting that they have a nice gap of distance with the others, thanks to their chat. It would be enough for them to be inaudible to the rest of the group.

"I'm a sorceress." Ellie answered with a nonchalant tone as Jack was clearly shocked beside her. "Naturally, I have many enemies that want me dead. That demon is just one of them."

"Is that so…" Jack mumbled, trying to simply accept the information that was given to him. "But isn't dangerous, Ellie? To have many strong enemies like that demon? Do you have someone to help you?" Jack asked in a slight worried tone.

"It's fine." Ellie answered as she pushed back some strand of her hair to the back with her hand "I'm already used to it. Plus, it's not like I have anyone to confide in, so no one to help." She added and even though her face shown no expression, Jack could faintly read the loneliness and sadness in those eyes.

"Then you can confide in me!" Jack exclaimed cheerfully, making Ellie stopped dead on her track and stared at Jack like he have grown another head. Her expression clearly read: 'What the hell did you just said, dumber?'

"Well, Ellie have no friends, right? Then I will the first one!" he grinned at her as he intertwined his fingers behind his back and leaned back slightly. "I will not betray or leave you alone, Ellie! Because we are friends from now on!" It might be the light playing tricks on her eyes, but somehow Jack looks shining in the twilight sun that shined behind him.

"…you… idiot…" Ellie mumbled as she turned her head on the other side so that Jack will not see it.

"Eh? Why? I just want to be your friend, Ellie. I don't want you to be alone anymore." he replied back.

"Even if you did, someday you would leave me too… it would be some decades and you will not be visible anywhere anymore." Ellie whispered.

"Hum? What did you just said, Ellie?" Jack leaned his face to hers, making the navy-haired woman turned her back to him.

"I said we have to part ways here. Go quick or you would be left by your friends." Ellie said facing him in a stern look , making the golden-haired man obeyed at her and wave before he back to Glen when the Baskerville made a motion for him to be quick from the carriage.

"Okay, then! Bye, Ellie!" Jack waved to her as he jogged to the carriage where Lottie is already fuming with impatience. When he glanced back, he could see no more of the woman he just befriended with.

"_Maybe…"_ Jack thought _"She's not as hard as she seems to be. Maybe I could be her friend after all." _With that thought in mind, he raced onward.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang stepped hurriedly on the rocky path, wet from the earlier rain. On his hand, a torch was lit to guide their way through the starless night. Behind him, Ardo was trailing with his guard up, on his hand there was a package they have to deliver to Master Glen. They were halted back by the rain, and they couldn't afford to stay any longer if they want to arrive at the mansion before daybreak.

Unknown to them, two pair of eyes were watching them from the shadows like predators stalking their preys. Their eyes gleamed like demons and the taller one asked to their companion,

"Are you sure that's the one?"

The tone did not bear any emotion but coldness and the other shadow nodded without taking heir eyes off of the Baskerville.

"Positively."

The voice is cold as the other's. if not even more. Suddenly, the first one grinned predatorily and drew out their sword from its sheath.

"Shall we get them, then?"

"So boring…!" Lily whined loudly, breaking the silence of the Baskerville's courtyard where Lottie is peacefully sipping her tea. Putting down the cup forcefully, Lottie proceeded to glare at the pouting girl across of her. Huffing, lily crossed her arms and looks away childishly.

"Look, Lily." Lottie sighed after a minute of muted silence and glare and pouts. "Could you be quieter? You could just… find someone to play with or something instead of sitting across of me and whining about things!" she raised her voice at the last part.

"But it's unfair!" Lily cried "Fang got to go with Ardo on a mission while we're stuck here, doing nothing!"

"Then how about you go and tell Master Glen this? I'm sure he'd be delighted to throw you into a zoo to look for a lost cat!"

"Nooo…! Master Glen is not a sadist like you!"

"Why, you little-"

Lottie's rant was halted, much to Lily's relief, by a maid that rushed to them, telling that Master Glen wished to meet them.

Gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, they let the maid to guide them to the room where their master is waiting.

"Glen wanted me to investigate something?" The voice could be hear by the Vessalius' rose garden which resemblance a maze on every aspect. A disbelieving Jack stared at the nameless Baskerville servant in from of him with a dumbstruck expression

"That would be the case." The Baskerville replied in a monotone voice as she handed him a letter which he graciously accepted "There was a mission that went awry, and resulted in two of our members got injured. Master Glen seems to trust you enough to let you take this matter into your hand."

Hearing her explanation, Jack could only stare at the letter on his hand. Beaming to the woman, Jack nodded and said his thanks; but before the woman could leave, Jack halted her and smiled.

"This might be able to be compared to your beauty… but will you accept these roses as my sign of gratitude?"

After years and years of practice and experience, Lacie could spy as quiet as a mouse to listen to conversations behind closed doors. Ever since she was little she's been practicing her spying and hiding in the shadows skills. It's one of her habitual to listen to secret conversations before they announce something to her later on. Why? Because not all parts or story will be describe or given to her mostly they keep it to themselves, and Lacie dislike that dishonesty.

"Master Glen!" the banging of the door was followed by that annoying loud voice that Lacie identified as the crazy pink-haired Baskerville. The next minute was spent in the woman— was her name Lottie?—worrying, or over-worrying, about her master before she actually spotted the two figures that was injured on the bed while the little one asking why the two men were dressing up when Halloween was still faraway.

Shaking her head at the sheer idiotic-ness of the moment, Lacie continued to listen as Glen explained how Fang and Ardo got hurt. It was revealed then that the two of them was supposed to retrieve a dangerous package to Glen and was attacked on their way back. The book was stolen and the only evidence was being investigated.

The door opened again to reveal a dazed Baskerville who told Glen that his message was successfully sent to Jack. Seeing the blush on her face and the slight stutter on her words, Lacie quickly guessed what Jack did to this woman. Jack, the charming and handsome Vessalius that's how everyone described him whenever she asked about him, must have been flirting with her.

"Master Glen…?" The pink-haired woman spoke up again when the servant was out and immediately caught both Glen's and Lacie's attention. "if it would be okay for me to know… what was o the package?"

It was silent for a minute before Lacie could hear the master of Baskerville sighed and answered slowly, as if regretfully.

"…A book…"

"A book?"

"A book." Glen confirmed. Feeling even more curious, Lacie glanced into the room where the Baskerville are discussing their lost package.

"What kind of book, Master? I don't think someone will do this far just for any book…" Lottie trailed off as her eyes strayed to her two comrades on the bed. Noticing where her gaze went, Glen nodded silently.

"It is not any book, Lottie. It was special."

"Special… how come so…?"

"…It was a magical book."

Feeling like she hear something new and interesting, Lacie stopped breathing for a moment. A magic book... on earth...?

"Magical…?"

"Yes." Glen affirmed with a sigh "It was called The 'Book of Reversion'… it was a very dangerous book, and it might probably have something to do with the secret of the Abyss. That's why I need you to take that book back."

Lacie could have listened until they finished their conversation, but one of the requirement for spying to be successful is to know when to stop listening before they found out. Knowing that she's already heard enough, Lacie left the room and was very delightful to hear something like that. This day might turn out so good.

"What could this be…?" Jack mused when he was already alone in his room. Sitting down cross-legged on the bed, Jack tore open the letter messily, knowing that Glen wouldn't mind. Jack blinked when he couldn't see any slip of paper inside the letter and turned it upside down on the bed, and almost immediately a necklace fell to the bed.

"This is…?" Jack blinked as he thrown the remnant of the paper to the floor randomly and picked up the necklace to observe the piece of evidence Glen asked him to investigate.

For Jack's trained eyes, the necklace seems like nothing special other than the large purple jewel that dangled from the firm chain. Upon further inspection Jack decided that the metal used as the chain's material most likely is platinum, seeing from the color and level of hardness.

Other than the fancy gem, though, Jack concluded that the necklace might belong to someone who isn't very fancy. Most likely a female…. Someone like Ellie, perhaps?

Shaking the thought out of his mind while wondering why he just couldn't take his mind off of that mysterious girl as of lately, Jack cradled the gem carefully. Shaking the necklace, Jack spotted the strange movement the gem made, as if it was rattling against its frame.

Curious, Jack hooked his finger between the frame and the gem before he gently pulled it out. Surprisingly, the gem came off easily when he pulled. Catching the gem before it could hit the soft bed out of instinct, Jack proceed to observe the gem.

Unlike the perfect oval like he thought it'd be, the gem was like it was cut off right on the middle. Tracing the flat surface of the backside of the gem with his bare fingertips, Jack marveled at its smoothness before he directed it to the light and peered into the gem.

He could make out a shape of something inside the dark colored jewel, something resemblance a cross…

"A cross…?" Jack mumbled confusedly before setting the gem down beside him and then turned his gaze to the chain of the necklace that was still in his grasp.

Almost immediately, Jack spotted something on the backside of the frame where the gem was put on as if to hide this… crest. Eyes widening as he recognized the crest, Jack let out a choked gasp escaped his lips,

"This is…"

The windows to that room were closed, as if extinguishing any sunlight hat dared to come through. In order to replace the sunlight, candles were put on, their light flickering and moving along with the will of nature.

Slowly, the door to that room opened, revealing Lottie and Lily on their complete Baskerville attire. Frowning in concentration like always, Lottie called out,

"Master Glen wanted you to go to the mission with us." She said coldly "Come, now."

From the room, the candles flickered for a moment before they back to their full light, illuminating a woman who stood in the middle of the room with a smile on her face. Her red eyes burned brightly, clashing with the blood red of the cloak she wore. The woman smiled to Lottie as she walked closer to them.

"Of course." She smiled. "Shall we go then, Lottie-san?"

"Alright. Come, Lily, Lacie."

Smirking, Lacie followed in sure steps, leaving behind the room of candles. Her brown hair flickered along with the light into something darker, more menacing. But the illusion disappeared when the door was closed.

What kind of tragedy are waiting for them…?

Sorry for the long updates. I hope you like them and my story so far . Does the flow of the story make sense? If not R and R plz.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, here we are." Lottie huffed as she placed her hands on her hips while looking around the deserted road, bright under the afternoon light. Lacie and Lily were trailing behind her, also looking around. There were only a few buildings lining the sides of the road, and they look pretty poor with large gaps between the houses filled with many kinds of plants, trees, and the kinds. The place looks pretty much untouched by the hands of greedy nobles yet.

"Yes." Lacie spoke up softly "According to Master Glen, this is the spot where Fang and Ardo were attacked."

"But it's strange…" Lottie frowned as her eyes seem to search for something on the ground layered with rocks and gravels "If they were attacked here, there were supposed to a trail left behind. Some specks of blood, at least. Their injury was too heavy for them to don't left anything behind."

"And they were strong too…" Lily stood beside Lottie, their height difference painfully obvious "I don't think any normal person could get them down easily."

"You heard their explanation, right? They said they were walking, and the next thing they knew, they were unconscious on the Baskerville's doorstep." Lottie sighed as she stomped at the ground. "There should be something, a lead… anything!"

"There is a lead." Two heads immediately turned to Lacie who met their gazes head-on "I heard that they found something with Fang and Ardo when they were found, it was some kind of necklace." She explained.

"And? Do you know where it is now?" Lottie arched up an eyebrow at the quiet girl who simply smiled in return of her dagger-like glare "And why, for god's sake, isn't it given to us?"

"A Baskerville was ordered to give the necklace to Jack Vessalius by Master Glen."

Lottie blinked.

"What?"

"A Baskerville was ordered to give the necklace to Jack Vessalius by Master Glen."

"I heard you the first time!" Lottie said voice thick with frustration. "You don't have to repeat it word-by-word… And why, out of all trustworthy people out there, should it be that damnable JACK VESSALIUS!" she ended her long sentence with a practical yell, which highly amused Lacie although she didn't show it on her face.

"Maybe it was because he trusted Mr. Vessalius more than anyone. They are friends after all." Lottie flinched when Lily said the word 'friend'. No, that idiot just couldn't… he is NOT the Master's friend!

But well, she did saw her Master smile fondly around him and whenever that blonde was around, he seems to be happier, like the thick veil of gloom that always surrounded him just lifted up for the bright cheeriness that is Jack Vessalius… but still…

"That stupid ORANGE!" Lottie yelled again, this time Lily laughed when she saw the elder's flushed, and extremely angry, face. While the other two are busy with themselves, Lacie took her time to look around until a gleam in between the rocks caught her eyes. Glancing to her companions to reassure that they aren't paying attention to her, she walked to the strange gleam and bend down to pick up whatever it is.

It was a heart-shaped locket with a small cross-like sword embedded in it, but the chains are too small to be put around neck—it'll choke. The triple small, dainty chains were made of a firm, cold metal while the locket was made from what Lacie assume as gold.

"Lacie?" Lottie's voice made Lacie jump and internally grateful that she had her back to the other two. "Are you alright?"

Trying to gather back as much composure as possible, Lacie turned to them with a strained smile after shoving the locket into her coat's pocket. Somehow, the locket felt like it burns with cold flame, across her clothes, right into her skin. Blocking out the sudden uncomfortable feeling coming from it, she answered that she's alright.

"Okay then." Lottie still has that suspicious look on her "We should get moving. Look into anything that might be able to help." She said with an air of leadership, as if forcing submission from her companion.

"Like an ice cream shop?" Lily suddenly piped up… and received strange stares afterward.

When Lottie was distracted by screaming angrily to Lily, Lacie worried her red lips in between her teeth. She suddenly has a vague guess who might be their opponent this time… and she dreaded it.

" _This is not going to good" _She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh; suddenly aware of the presences of whom she believed is not an ally. Throwing a cold gaze over her shoulder to the general direction of that presence, she moved to follow her companion.

"She noticed us."

"That is expected."

"Not this quick."

"Well, then it will make this game even more fun than we expected..."

Look behind you and be careful of the shadows

Glen was sleeping soundly under a tree. Peacefully.

The weather was perfect, the warm sunlight broke through the trees, scattering the light to the ground in a golden glow. The birds are chirping, most are up on the trees while a more daring one chirped from atop Glen's head.

Overall, it was perfect…

At least until someone decided to break the peace by a loud exclamation of his name.

Holding back a tired sigh at the familiar voice, Glen could feel the little birdie on his head flew away. That's too bad, he like the company of that particular one.

Yes, Glen do keeping track of which birds ever sitting on his head, and that one was his favored one.

Opening one eye lazily, he answered back with a grunt. To must people, this subtle response will be ignored, thought to be the sound of wind or blended in with the wind's voice in the background, but his best friend are already very good with reading him (he called it The Glen-Radar or TEGAR… whatever it is) that he knew that answer will be enough.

When the golden-haired man does appear into his line of sight, though, Glen would've been jumped to his feet and into his silently worrying mode if only the sleep's spell has withdrew completely from his system. But, no such luck.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes right in time with Jack reached his side, hands on his bended knees and panting. Putting his hand on the golden haired young man's shoulder in a form of silent comfort, Glen felt partially relieved when he saw the other smiled, appreciating the gesture.

"What is it?" short, to the point. That's how Glen always rolls, but Jack doesn't seem to mind. He was silent for a moment, trying to catch his breath, and then he straightened up when his pants already reduced to small puffs of breath and pulled a necklace from behind his coat.

Glen's eyes immediately went to the piece of accessory and widened slightly when he recognized it.

"Isn't it…?"

"Yes. It's the necklace you sent to me." Jack answered his unspoken question. "By the way, who was that Baskerville lady you sent? She was quite beautiful, I wonder if I could take her out to a walk to the park…"

"Jack. Focus."

"Oh, yes. Here," Jack move to stand beside him and held out the necklace so that the crest that was expertly hidden behind the gem could be visible to both of them. Jack could sense how the other's breath was caught in his throat and couldn't fight back a victorious grin

"That's…"

"Yes. I know you would recognize it."

"…why is that bird strangling a puppy?"

Glen moved his gaze to Jack when the hand that held the necklace suddenly dropped and witnessed his best friend's priceless expression that was directed at him; stuck somewhere between dumbstruck, shocked, and unbelieving, complete with the wide eyes and hanging jaws.

If Glen was normal, he would have laughed at that expression, or at least smile or let out a smirk. But, unfortunately, he was nowhere near the term 'normal'. What kind of normal people have a collection of huge birds inside of themselves instead of putting them into cages and hanging them to the roof (although, yes, the birds isn't very pleasing to look at—or to listen at if you don't want fire burn what is the remaining of your hair). Not to mention that someday he would turn into a flying poodle of black goo like a baby's saliva that just swallowed mud and spit it out again.

Yeah. He's not normal in every sense of words.

Slowly, as if relishing every second of it, he lifted a finger to push the jaws close. Seeming to snap out of it, Jack searched the Baskerville's face but found nothing but confusion in those violet eyes.

"You… really don't know what this crest is?"

"It's the Vessalius' isn't it? I recalled your family has birds as family symbol."

"It's not! While it's true that my family is a group of sadist with the sickest, but entertaining, sense of humor, this kind of crest will make them be gazed at like witches!"

Blinking, Glen's eyes moved from Jack's face back to the usually hidden crest.

"That… is a crest of a group of occult…"

"There! I know you were just playing with me!"

"…filled with big, blood-thirsty, carnivore birds." He moved his gaze back to Jack's face. "That kind of occult actually exists?"

That did it.

Jack covered his face with his hands in an ultimate facepalm to muffle his scream of frustration.

Sometimes, facepalms just felt so good

"…Did you hear something?" Fang asked, titling back the tea pot to stop the flow of tea in time to see the birds on the woods suddenly flew away like something has scared the poor those poor flying animals. He placed the tea pot down on the small table between his bed and Ardo's to stare out of the large windows and searched if there's anything he could use as a clue.

"No, nothing." Ardo replied from where he was lying on his side with his hand propped his head up to read the book he held on his other hand on the single bed that was placed right beside Fang's bed while the other man was still looking out. "Maybe you're just start hearing things. The doctor said that we'll start having it when the drug he used on us reacting up again."

"I guess you're right." Fang answered with relieve. "There. Let's have a tea, shall we?" he placed the white porcelain cup to Ardo's direction as the man perked up and dropped the book randomly on his bed.

"Ah… Earl Grey… I love this brew…" Ardo sighed after he took a sip of the high-class tea "It tastes even better with this kind of situation."

The last sentence seemed to catch Fang's attention and he turned his head to gaze at the younger man on the bed across of him, who is sitting up now on his bed just like him.

"And what kind of situation do you refer to? I don't know you actually like to be bedridden with various injuries like this, unable to work or walk." Fang said sarcastically. When he heard Fang's words, a sly grin made its way up Ardo's face and he lowered his cup.

"Do you know what day this is, Fang?"

"Eh?" Fang frowned as he tried to recall the days "…This is Monday, then what is-" then the thought struck him and he, too, grinned like a maniac before they sing-songed together

"It's Monday~"

Because everyone just hate Monday

"Here." Jack let the huge, dusty book slipped off of his fingertips and fell to the desk with a massive bang and a sudden storm of dust. Coughing into his fist politely, Glen could only look at the book before him with a raised eyebrow as he read the title 'Occultism And It's Legends'

"And? What is this?"

Moving to stand beside his sitting form, Jack pulled the book closer to them and began leafing through the yellowed book while mumbling to himself now and then. After a few minute (after Jack almost threw the book because it was 'too detailed' and he 'can't find the section he's looking for') Jack pointed to a large crest that took up almost the whole page with an air of victory.

"There!" He pulled out the necklace and put it beside the open book. "It's the same crest, right!"

"No…" Glen frowned softly as he traced the page with his gloved fingertips. "It's different…"

Whirled his head in surprise, Jack could only stare at the Baskerville before moving back to the two identical crests.

"What—? What is different, Glen?"

"The one on the book…. It was bigger."

Suppressing the sudden need to bang his head against the desk or the wall, Jack could only let out a frustrated cry

"Glen!"

"I'm kidding." Glen could feel the edges of his lips tugging up into an amused smirk at the childish wail his best friend produced "Continue."

Glaring at him with a gaze that would be scary if only the puffed-out cheek didn't present, Jack proceeded to point at the writing beneath the picture on the page.

"The Nightstorm?" Glen let the name rolled on his tongue and lifted an eyebrow "I've never heard of them before…" Jack glanced at him as if he couldn't believe that he never heard of this particular group.

"You're unfami—oh, whatever."

"What is Nightstorm, actually?" Glen finally asked after he got his share of amusement watching the golden-haired man.

"It's an occult group, one of the oldest, actually." Jack pointed to some pictures on the yellowing book "They worshipped a king, believing that there were another world where immortal lives—they also believed that if they are faithful enough, they will be one of them, the immortals."

"The immortals? As in someone who can live longer than the Baskerville" Glen raised an eyebrow

"I guess…" stated Jack, unsure if the immortals of Nightstorm can love longer than the Baskerville servants

"Why do they think being immortal is a good thing?" asked Glen

"Because they are clueless idiots." Jack decided with a satisfied nodding of his head.

"Said _The_ Jack Vessalius." Glen countered with a tone akin to mocking.

"Oh, just listen to me this time, won't you?" Jack huffed "The Nightstorm, like I said, is the oldest group, that's why they have many allies, forces, and troops." Jack explained. "Knowing that they are present in this accident meant bad thing as it is. They are very dangerous."

"And how do you know about them?" Glen asked shortly, noting how Jack froze at the question.

"…I have my own resources and many" The man finally answered. Not telling that he got it from Miranda Barma, Arthur's sister.

Glen nodded, knowing that his friend did not want to talk about this subject anymore.

"Then, do you know where they are headquartered?"

"No, there's no record of it" Jack answered "The Nightstorm live separately while doing ritual everyday personally in their houses and will only gather when something big comes up."

"Something big? Like what?"

"I'm not sure… usually it was the eclipses, or the night of red moon, or the eclipse of an important star…. Oh, you know, that sort of thing." Jack tapped his finger against the underside of his chin "I think they believed that the pathway to their 'king' will be opened in those kind of nights."

"Is that so…" Glen mused with his thought and glanced outside at the darkening sky. Suddenly something clicked within his mind and he exclaimed his friend's name.

"Eeehh? What is it?" Jack asked while blinking cutely at him. Glen answered by pointing at one star that already glimmering despite the fact that the sun has not completely sunk to the horizon yet.

"That is Dravanir, the star of Dusk. It was known as the star that will guide people to the afterlife." Glen explained.

"Oh, I know that star." Jack said cheerfully as he moved to stand beside his friend by the large windows. "It was the opposite of the Star of Dawn… Iviry, wasn't it? And Iviry are said to lead the souls of unborn babies to earth. Like a guardian angel."

"Dravanir leads away, Iviry leads to come. They are opposites that completed a cycle." Glen narrowed his eyes "This will be our best bet."

"Best bet?" Jack titled his head and frowned "What do you mean?"

"By five days, Iviry will be eclipsed by Dravanir, it was known as the Day of Death in the past." Glen explained, recalling the memory of a Glen long ago "And then, by the midnight of the next day, Dravanir and Iviry will shine side by side until the sun came up again."

"A star eclipsed by another star…" Jack said breathlessly "And not to mention that both are considered to be major stars… yes, The Nightstorm will gather by the time Dravanir let go of Iviry."

"In six days, we might be able to catch the culprit of this affair." Glen nodded in satisfaction "Now, we only need to pinpoint where they might hold the ceremony."

In the darkness of the sinking sun, a raven that has been clinging on a branch outside their window flew away. Its eyes shone like a gem, already feeling the satisfactory of letting his master know about this important information.

But now, he has to fly.


End file.
